Mi historia de amor
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: En una sociedad donde todo mago fértil debe casarse a los 18 años, Harry no esta nada contento con esta ley. Y sus impertinentes preguntas llevan a mas de uno a recordar sus propias historias. *yaoi, mpreg*
1. Capítulo 1: Conversación parte uno

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes son propiedad de JK

**Mi historia de amor**

**Capítulo 1: Conversación parte uno (El presente)**

En una sociedad donde todo mago fértil debía desposarse con la pareja que sus padres le escogieran a los 18 años, había alguien que no estaba contento con ésa ley. Ése alguien no era otro que el rebelde joven Harry Potter, príncipe de Gryffindor. El chico estaba a escasas 24 horas de cumplir los 18 años y por lo tanto, de que sus padres le presentaran a aquél que sería su prometido.

Por centésima vez en ése día, Harry maldijo su fertilidad heredada por el lado de su Pa', Remus Lupin. Era bien sabido que todos los Lupin habían sido fértiles desde los mismos comienzos de la magia y Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter Rey de Gryffindor y Remus Lupin príncipe consorte del reino de Gryffindor no era la excepción.

-Mi joven Lord, su pa' lo espera para que baje a almorzar.

Harry se viró con una sonrisa hacia Ronald Weasley, su sirviente personal y mejor amigo.

-Dile a mi pa' que iré ahora, Ron. -Le sonrió Harry a su amigo, antes de terminar de recogerse el pelo con una cinta negra, para bajar a almorzar con su pa' Remus. Cuando llegó al comedor, se sentó frente a su pa' después de saludarlo con cariño.

-¿Vestido de negro, Harry? -Le preguntó Remus con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿Acaso no puedo guardar luto, pa'?

Remus rió.

-No seas exagerado, Harry. Cualquiera diría que te van a matar, hijo mío.

-¿Qué acaso no es lo mismo?

-Vamos Harry, deja el melodrama. Ya verás que tu padre te ha de haber conseguido un buen compromiso. James no te casaría con cualquier gañán. -Le aseguró Remus con su usual dulzura.

-Pa', yo no quiero que me elijan marido, por Merlín. Ya estoy bastante grandecito para elegir por mí solo.

-Harry... -Suspiró Remus. No era la primera vez que él y su hijo sostenían ésa discusión-. Sabes bien que la ley indica que cuando un mago es fértil...

-...Tal y como a las doncellas son sus padres quienes conciertan el matrimonio. -Terminó Harry por Remus. Ésa ya era conversación vieja-. Pero... ¿Y si no me gusta la persona que me elija padre, pa'¿Si no es alguien que me haga feliz¿Es que acaso yo no tengo derecho a opinar sobre mi propio futuro?

Remus se levantó de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia su hijo se agachó hasta estar a la altura de él.

-No, Harry. Sabes que no lo tienes. Así como no lo tuve yo, como no lo tuvo Severus al final, Cedric o cualquier otro mago con nuestra condición hijo mío. Pero sabes cuánto te ama James, Harry. Y estoy seguro que ha hecho lo mejor para tu futuro y te ha conseguido un buen matrimonio.

Harry suspiró. No quería hacer sentir mal a su pa', pero no importaba cuánto se esforzara su padre por conseguirle un buen matrimonio, Harry no estaría conforme. No a menos que lo dejaran opinar sobre su compromiso.

Remus vio la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo, que eran verdes tal y como lo eran los del propio pa' de Remus. Aunque Harry era casi una copia al carbón de James, tenía muchos rasgos de Remus, sobre todo la sencillez en su carácter y la dulzura para aquellos a quienes quería.

-Hijo, mira el ejemplo de Cedric.

Ésa no fue muy buena idea. Harry recordó a Cedric Diggory príncipe de Hufflepuff, el hijo menor y único hijo fértil del Rey de Hufflepuff. Cedric a pesar de ser 3 años mayor que Harry siempre se había llevado bien con éste. Harry recordaba cuán entusiasmado había estado Cedric siempre con la ilusión de su matrimonio años antes de éste.

Pero dos días antes de su matrimonio se había aterrado y cerrado en banda. Lo habían comprometido con un viudo que casi le llevaba el doble de edad a Cedric. Lord Lucius Malfoy del reino de Slytherin. Era uno de los hombres más ricos de dicho reino. Al saberlo, Cedric había querido hasta huir, pero sabía que no había escape posible, así que resignado y aterrorizado enfrentó su boda.

Nunca pensó que Lucius Malfoy fuera un hombre tan guapo. Ahí había acabado la amistad entre los dos. Pues eran pocas las veces que Harry había vuelto a ver a Cedric y como consorte, Cedric no podía irse a correr y juguetear con el príncipe de Gryffindor y los sirvientes personales de ambos. Cruzaban algunas palabras siempre pero no más que eso antes de que Cedric volviera junto a su marido.

A Harry no le agradaba eso. Él quería seguir siendo libre para jugar quidditch con los Weasley en el patio. Para salir al pueblo y juntarse con los plebeyos y hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Harry sabía que una vez casado tendría que obedecer en todo a su marido, y lo más seguro fuera que éste le prohibiera la mayoría de las cosas que Harry acostumbraba hacer sólo por diversión.

Harry decidió apartar ésos pensamientos de su cabeza y se fijó mejor en su precioso pa'.

-¿Quiénes solicitaron mi mano? -Quiso saber para hacerse una idea de quién podría ser su prometido.

-Uff, muchísimas personas, Harry. Tu belleza es legendaria y bien conocida. Eres el mago fértil más hermoso de los cuatro reinos de Hogwarts y más allá. Han solicitado tu mano hasta caballeros y príncipes de las tierras de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

-Oh no, pa'. Yo no quiero alejarme tanto de Gryffindor. -Se estremeció Harry. Remus se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-Cálmate. Tu padre rechazó ésos pedidos.

Harry suspiró, aliviado. Entonces miró a su pa', quien le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura y se preguntó algo que nunca antes se había preguntado.

-Pa'¿Tú te querías casar con Padre o te obligaron? -Preguntó Harry. Remus se dejó caer con inconsciente elegancia en la silla al lado de la de su hijo y lo miró impresionado. Nunca pensó que su hijo le fuera a arrojar semejante pregunta alguna vez en la vida. E involuntariamente su mente retrocedió a más de década y media atrás...

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2: El príncipe

**Capitulo 2: El príncipe (el pasado).**

Remus John Lupin era un dulce joven que estaba a sólo 6 meses de cumplir sus 18 años. Remus el mayor de los Lupin, era conocido por su carácter dulce y su serena belleza. Era uno de los jóvenes más guapos de todo Gryffindor. Era hijo de Rémulo Lupin, uno de los Lord del reino de Gryffindor. Remus, tal y como muchos otros Lord de diferentes reinos tenía apellido pero no tenía dinero. Era sabido que los Lupin estaban en la quiebra, por una mala inversión de Rémulo.

Todos los Lupin siempre habían sido fértiles desde los comienzos de la magia, pero siempre nacía un chico en la familia que no lo era y que era el que tenia que mantener el apellido. El hermano pequeño de Remus era en esa generación el que no era fértil. Remus también era conocido por su escasa vida social, el joven prefería más pasar el tiempo con los chiquillos del pueblo o de su humilde castillo, a ir a las fiestas de sociedad de Gryffindor, pues éstas no eran de su agrado.

Por eso no estaba muy contento ésa noche. Su padre Rémulo había insistido en que fuera con él a una fiesta en palacio que ofrecía el rey Harold en honor a su hijo mayor James quien cumplía 22 años. Incómodo, Remus se removió junto a su padre en el carruaje que los llevaba rumbo al palacio. Remus estaba vestido inmaculadamente. Llevaba una hermosa túnica crema con bordados en oro que resaltaban sus dorados ojos y armonizaban con sus castaños y bien arreglados cabellos. Su padre le había dicho ésa misma mañana.

_-Estamos en la ruina y lo sabes bien, Remus. Pero las cosas han empeorado. Remo esta peor de salud.___

_-Oh, papá, pero... ¿Y el sanador?_

_-Ya no tenemos dinero para pagarlo._

_-Por Merlín. Entonces¿Qué haremos?_

_-Eso depende de ti, Remus._

_-¿De mí?_

_-Si, podemos vender el castillo, mudarnos a un sitio de mala muerte que a la larga empeore la salud de tu hermano y tratar de sobrevivir con el dinero de la venta o... Remus, tan sólo te faltan seis meses para la edad casadera y eres fértil. La otra opción sería..._

_-Casarme. -Completó Remus por su padre. Rémulo asintió._

_-¿Con quién?_

_-Ninguno de los que ha pedido tu mano es lo suficientemente rico o bueno, Remus. Hoy se celebra una cena en palacio. Estamos invitados. Tienes que venir conmigo, eres hermoso Remus, no dudo que de ahí tiene que salir alguna oferta. Remo depende de ti._

_-Yo siempre pensé que me podría casar con quien quisiera, padre. Tú me lo prometiste el día que cumplí los 11._

_-Eso era cuando teníamos dinero Rem. ¿Acaso estás dispuesto a dejar que tu hermano muera y con él, el apellido Lupin? Por que tú y Ramel perderán el apellido cuando se casen y tengan hijos._

_Remus se dio la vuelta con los ojos llorosos y antes de salir de la estancia le dijo a su padre, sin voltear a verlo._

_-Ahí estaré, padre. Mándame a decir con Sev a qué hora quieres que esté listo._

_Salió sin decir más. Afuera lo esperaba Severus Snape, su mejor amigo. Severus era su escudero. Bueno... al menos ése era el título que le daban. Pues en realidad era su hermano prácticamente. Severus ya tenia 19 años y era fértil al igual que Remus. El motivo por el que no se había casado era muy simple. Todo aquel que pedía su mano terminaba con algunos huesos rotos cortesía del mismo Severus. Poco a poco la noticia de que Severus se sacaba a sus pretendientes a golpes de encima se expandió y nadie volvió a pretenderlo. Al menos desde hacía nueve meses nadie se había vuelto a atrever. _

_Remus y Severus se habían conocido hacía ya 10 años atrás. Severus era huérfano, había escapado de un orfanato en su hogar natal Slytherin y viajando había llegado a Gryffindor, se había decidido dar un chapuzón en el lago que cruzaba la propiedad de los Lupin. Pero le había dado un calambre y a punto de ahogarse un pequeño y valiente Remus lo había salvado. Desde ese día Severus se había alzado como guardián del niño Remus, como él le decía, y nunca se había separado de él._

_-Remus¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó Severus. Remus negó con la cabeza._

_-Te diré después, Sev. Ahora ve con mi padre. Tiene que darte algunas indicaciones sobre mí. -Suspiró Remus y se alejó por el corredor dejando a su amigo impresionado, pues sus ojos brillaban con una decepción que Severus nunca antes le había visto._

_Remus se dirigió al jardín a lamer sus heridas. Él estaba enamorado de una chica del pueblo, Lilly Evans. Sus ojos verde esmeralda le recordaban mucho a los de su pa'. Lilly era una chica sencilla, humilde y muy bonita. _

_-Eres un estúpido, Remus. Sabías bien que nunca hubieses podido tener nada con Lilly aún cuando tus padres te apoyaran. Las leyes dicen claramente que ningún mago fértil puede casarse con una bruja, sino que lo tiene que hacer con otro mago. -Se lamentó Remus. Subió a su habitación y escribió una carta a su querida Lilly, una despedida. Estaba sellando el sobre con el emblema de los Lupin, cuando Severus entró a su habitación._

_-Tu padre quiere que estés listo a las 6, Remus._

_Este asintió. Y le tendió el sobre a Severus tratando de contener las lágrimas._

_-Dásela a Alicia y que se la lleve a Lilly, ésta misma noche._

_Severus asintió guardándose la carta._

_-Remus¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? -Le preguntó Severus directamente._

_-No, Sev. No estoy seguro de nada. Pero sé que es lo mejor. Remo lo merece. _

_Severus abrazó con cariño a su amigo._

_-Todo estará bien, peque._

_Remus miró la espada de Severus._

_-Ojalá y supiera usar una. -Murmuró. Severus lo miró, extrañado. Remus nunca había mostrado inclinación por querer usar una espada._

_-¿Y eso para qué?_

_-Para defenderme._

_-Eso no es necesario, Remus. Yo siempre te defenderé y protegeré. -Le juró Severus._

_-Lo sé, Sev. Pero ahora ve a arreglarte, tú irás conmigo a ésa fiesta._

_-¿Qué¿Yo?_

_-Claro. ¿Acaso no eres mi guardián personal?_

_-Claro que si, Remus. Pero odio las fiestas._

_-Y yo. _

Remus volvió al presente y miró a Severus quien lucía tan incómodo como él, con el uniforme de gala de la guardia personal de los Lupin que llevaba. Severus se fijó en Remus y lo miró con reproche. Remus le sonrió pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada.

El carruaje paró. Habían llegado al palacio. Severus bajó de un salto del carruaje y puso el escaloncito para que bajaran Rémulo y Remus. Luego se despidió del cochero con un gesto y se acomodó un paso por detrás de Remus en actitud intimidante. Remus por su parte miraba impresionado el palacio. El pequeño palacete donde él vivía, era una pocilga al lado del palacio de la realeza de Gryffindor.

La fiesta estaba resultando ser todo un aburrimiento para el pobre Remus y para Severus. Tal y como mandaba la etiqueta Severus no cruzaba más de un par de palabras con Remus, pues su deber consistía en protegerlo, no en entretenerlo. Remus miró a Severus con complicidad, justo en el momento en que las trompetas sonaban y el anunciador anunciaba con voz firme a:

-Damas y Caballeros daos la bienvenida a su alteza el príncipe heredero, James Potter.

Remus hizo una reverencia al igual que todos y al alzar la mirada y fijarse en el príncipe heredero, quedó en shock. Era un hombre sumamente guapo y masculino. De ojos marrones y con un brillo divertido, cabello negro ligeramente rebelde, de piel clara y un cuerpo de infarto. En ése momento los ojos del príncipe se fijaron en la figura esbelta de Remus y lo recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo haciéndolo enrojecer. Nervioso, Remus se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Severus.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta en el jardín.

Severus, quien había visto la mirada que el príncipe le dirigía a su inocente amigo, asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro, mi Lord.

Remus lo miró feo, no le gustaba ése título y Severus nunca se lo daba, a menos que fuera una ocasión oficial como ésa. El jardín era precioso y a Remus le encantó. Se sentó en uno de los banquitos.

-Venga, Sev. Relájate. Ven, siéntate junto a mí.

Severus negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-No. Remus. Estamos en un evento oficial y no se vería bien que un sirviente por muy caballero que fuera se tomara ésas confianzas.

Remus suspiró.

-Odio el protocolo.

-Y yo. -Le aseguró Severus. Ruidos a sus espaldas los alertaron, más por distinto que por otra cosa Severus llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Para gran sorpresa de ambos era el príncipe James acompañado de un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro muy guapo.

-¡Su alteza! -Saludaron Remus y Severus con respeto y una reverencia.

-Me gustaría saber quiénes sois. -Preguntó cortésmente el hombre que acompañaba al príncipe James.

-Él es mi amo, el hijo mayor de Lord Rémulo Lupin, Remus. Yo sólo soy su humilde escudero, Severus Snape.

-Sí, supuse que era el hijo mayor de Lord Rémulo. No te había visto desde que eras un chiquillo de 7 años en el palacio. Él es mi mano derecha y consejero, el Duque Sirius Black. -Lo presentó el príncipe-. ¿Podría acompañarme a dar una vuelta, Lord Remus?

-Será un honor, Alteza. -Respondió Remus, avergonzado. Aceptó la mano que el príncipe le tendía. Severus se preparó para seguir a Remus y al príncipe, pero Sirius lo detuvo tomándolo por el codo.

Remus se puso nervioso al notar que Severus no estaba cerca.

-No te preocupes, no necesitas a tu escudero. Los jardines están bien protegidos. -Le aseguró el príncipe con una sonrisa al percatarse que Remus miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguien.

-Es que Severus nunca se aleja de mí. -Dijo Remus, preocupado.

-¿Es acaso tu amante? -Preguntó el príncipe y Remus no vio cómo los ojos de James se ensombrecían con ira, pues había echado la cabeza para atrás lanzando una carcajada.

-¿Mi amante¿Severus? Claro que no. Severus es fértil al igual que yo, así que nunca podríamos tener una relación. Además, aunque no existiera ese factor, Sev y yo somos prácticamente hermanos.

-¿Sí?

-Pues claro.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes semejante relación con tu escudero?

-Severus es mi escudero por que él así lo quiere. Cuando él tenia 9 años y yo 8 casi se ahogó y yo lo rescaté, desde ése día ha sido mi más fiel amigo y protector. Sev aún cree que me debe la vida, no importa cuántas veces le diga lo contrario y que es libre.

James vio la sinceridad en cada palabra del hermoso joven.

-No te preocupes en ese caso por tu amigo. Debe de estar con Sirius.

-¿Con el Duque Black, alteza? -Preguntó Remus, extrañado.

-Sí, y no tienes nada que temer. Sirius es mi mejor amigo, te aseguro que tu escudero está bien. Y por favor, no me llames alteza. Tutéame, dime James y si no te molesta yo te llamaré Remus.

-Usted me puede llamar como quiera majestad, pero no sería correcto que yo lo tuteara, alteza.

-Bien Remus, en ése caso es una orden de su príncipe, que me llame por mi nombre.

-Pero... pero... su majestad...

-James -Lo corrigió el príncipe con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Por qué desea que yo lo tutee? -Preguntó Remus, confundido.

-Porque no sería lógico que mi futuro consorte me hablara de usted.

Remus abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-He oído mucho de ti, Remus. Y te he visto varias veces en el pueblo. Me gustas, Remus y quiero que seas mi consorte.

-Su majestad, usted no sabe lo que dice. -Dijo Remus horrorizado-. Mi nivel social está muy por debajo del de usted. Es bien sabido que mi familia está en la ruina, así que hágame el favor y no juegue conmigo. -Le exigió Remus, molesto.

-No juego, Remus.

-Basta de esta idiotez, alteza. -Le dijo Remus más que molesto dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí. Pero fue detenido por la mano del príncipe-. ¡Suélteme!

Le exigió Remus con la voz fría y dura. El príncipe más alto y fuerte que Remus lo atrajo hacía sí y atrapó los labios de Remus en un beso robado.

Remus abrió los ojos, impresionado. Fuera de Lilly nadie lo había besado jamás. Por unos segundos la impresión de Remus le permitió a James explorar libremente la boca del joven mancebo. Pero Remus reaccionó e indignado empujó al príncipe lejos de sí usando la palma de la mano contra la garganta de éste. El príncipe retrocedió tosiendo por la presión infringida a su garganta y se encontró con dos ojos dorados que lo fulminaban.

-Es usted un descarado, su alteza. Y como ose acercarse a mí nuevamente, Severus acabará con usted por muy príncipe heredero que sea.

Con ésas furiosas palabras Remus se dio la vuelta y huyó de ése lugar. Al llegar hasta donde momentos antes había estado con Severus lo vio parado muy derecho y mirando mal al duque Black.

-Sev, nos vamos. -Le dijo Remus pasando por su lado sin detenerse. Severus no hizo preguntas y mirando una última vez bastante mal a Sirius Black siguió a Remus.

****

**Continuara...**

****


	3. Capitulo 3: Te guste o no

**Capitulo 3: Te guste o no (El pasado)**

Desde aquél incidente, Remus había evitado todo acercamiento al palacio o a alguna de sus fiestas. No había conseguido un compromiso, pero su padre había conseguido un préstamo que había ayudado a pagar los doctores de Remo y a estabilizar la salud del chico de 10 años. Remus había seguido su relación secreta con Lilly después del fracaso en el palacio y ya estaba a tres meses de cumplir los 19.

Severus ya había cumplido los 20 años el día anterior y había salido a celebrarlo después de que Remus le diera su regalo. Y Remus estaba preocupado ya que desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, pues éste aún no regresaba al pequeño castillo de la familia Lupin. Remus estaba solo con el servicio, pues sus padres habían ido con Remo y con su otro hermano, Ramel, a ver a un especialista en las tierras de Ravenclaw.

Estaba terminando de hacer los bordados de una túnica que estaba cosiendo para su hermanito Remo, cuando la puerta de su recámara se abrió de forma bastante estrepitosa, al levantarse sobresaltado vio que era Severus. Pero el alivio le duró muy poco. Pues al fijarse en Severus vio que éste venía muy desaliñado.

-Sev¿Qué te sucedió? -Le preguntó apresurándose a sostenerlo. Severus miró a Remus, desesperado.

-Rem, perdóname.

-Pero, Sev... ¿De qué demonios hablas? -Preguntó Remus quitándole el cinturón en el que pendía la espada y la varita, y poniéndolos en el suelo, hizo sentar a Severus en su cama.

-Estaba saliendo de un bar cuando me secuestraron. Me aturdieron y al despertarme me vi apresado por el príncipe y el idiota de Black.

-Sev¿Te hicieron algo? -Preguntó Remus, nervioso.

-Me dieron Veritaserum, Remus. Sí Remus, se los dije todo. Ya saben todo sobre Lilly Evans y tú. Remus, saben que estás solo aquí. Logré escapar y vine hasta aquí. Oh, Remus... cuánto lo siento.

Remus abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

-Ya, Severus... no fue culpa tuya. Tranquilízate. Debí suponer que el príncipe no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de mi rechazo en aquél baile. No te preocupes, reponte y empaqueta algunas cosas, iremos por Lilly y nos reuniremos en Ravenclaw con mis padres.

Remus y Severus oyeron fuertes pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Pasos que no podían ser del servicio pues éste sólo estaba compuesto por el jardinero y dos vigilantes que nunca entraban al castillo. Y por tres sirvientas, dos ancianas y una joven, Alicia, que era hija de Augusta, el ama de llave. Aquellos pasos eran de hombres. Severus se levantó de un salto y colocando a Remus detrás de él tomó su espada. Mientras, Remus sostenía con fuerza su varita, dispuesto a defenderse. Nuevamente la puerta de su habitación se volvió abrir de golpe. Había 5 guardias reales, acompañados de Sirius Black y el mismo príncipe James.

-Remus... nos volvemos a ver. -Dijo James acercándose con paso amenazante. Pero a Severus, que le importaba muy poco si James era príncipe o no, alzó su espada en actitud defensiva.

-Un paso más y lo ensarto, su majestad. -Dijo Severus, fríamente.

-Vaya, veo que escapaste de tu encierro. -Dijo Sirius Black ganando una mirada fulminante. Sirius desenvainó su espada y James asintió.

-Retrocede, Remus. -Le advirtió Severus lanzándose de lleno al combate contra Black. Remus alzó su varita, pero fue detenido por el mismo príncipe que se había escurrido hasta su lado y le retorcía la muñeca. Con un grito de dolor, Remus soltó su varita y forcejeó por escapar del agarre del príncipe.

-¡Severus! -Gritó Remus al ver que su amigo caía al suelo y Black le ponía la espada en la garganta-. ¡Déjalo!

James lo apretó contra él tratando de detener su forcejeo sin éxito alguno.

-Quieto, o quien lo va a lamentar es tu amigo.

Remus obedeció mirando a James con rabia. James afirmó con la cabeza en dirección a Sirius y éste retrocedió un paso a la vez que ordenaba a los guardias:

-Sosténganlo.

Entre dos de los guardias sostuvieron a un forcejearte y furioso Severus Snape.

-Llévatelo, Sirius y déjame a solas con mi prometido. -Ordenó James.

Sirius asintió y salió de ahí con los guardias y con un Severus Snape al que llevaban a rastras. El último de los guardias en salir cerró la puerta y Remus al fin se pudo zafar del agarre del príncipe porque éste lo soltó.

-No tiene ningún derecho a invadir mi hogar y a tratarme a mí y a mi escudero de esta forma, por muy príncipe y futuro rey de Gryffindor que sea.

-Tengo todos los derechos sobre ti, mi querido Remus.

-¿De qué demonios habla? Y hágame el favor de no llamarme querido, por que yo ni soy su querido ni su nada. -Le dijo Remus altaneramente.

-Te llamo como quiera. Una vez te dije que serías mi consorte, y no te mentí. Tu padre me dio tu mano después de aquella fiesta en palacio.

-¡Mientes!

-Claro que no, Remus. ¿Quién crees que le ha dado a tu padre todo el dinero del tratamiento de Remo?

-Nunca hubo un préstamo... -Dijo Remus horrorizado-. Tú le diste el dinero.

-Así es, Remus. Y a cambio sólo pedí una cosa...

-...Yo. -Terminó Remus lo que él iba a decir-. Mientes. -Trató de convencerse a sí mismo-. De ser cierto lo que dices¿Por qué no viniste antes?

-Muy simple, mi querido Remus. Quería darte tiempo a que crecieras, a que te desarrollaras.

-¡Eres un bastardo! -Le gritó Remus al ver la verdad que encerraban las palabras del príncipe. Él no era libre como había creído. Él pertenecía a James Potter, el príncipe heredero de Gryffindor.

-Claro que no, Remus. Mis padres estaban tan casados como los tuyos cuando me tuvieron.

-¿Que quieres?

-Lilly Evans.

-¿Lilly? Déjala en paz, maldito desgraciado. -Le ordenó Remus arrojándose sobre él. James lo esquivó y le hizo la zancadilla haciendo al ojidorado caer en la cama. Remus trató de levantarse pero James se lo impidió empujándolo de vuelta en la cama.

-¿Me rechazaste por una plebeya?

-Una plebeya que vale mucho más que tu. -Le escupió Remus con veneno. Como recompensa recibió una cachetada.

-Por tu bien, más te vale que cuando seas mi consorte no oses tan siquiera alzarme la voz. -Le advirtió James. Remus lo miró con auténtica rabia-. Y ahora mismo tu campesina ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Lilly? No... ¿Qué le hiciste a Lilly? -Preguntó Remus asustado.

-No lo que en realidad le hubiese querido hacer. Le ofrecí dinero y la envié a las tierras de Salem.

-No es cierto. Lilly nunca hubiera aceptado abandonarme.

-Oh, claro que lo hizo. Y por menos de 300 galeones, mi querido Remus.

-¡Mientes! -Trató de convencerse a sí mismo Remus con la voz quebrada. James lo besó-.¿Pero qué demonios te crees que haces? -Le reclamó Remus.

-Reclamarte para mí, Remus. Hoy te haré mío y con tu reputación comprometida no te podrás resistir a la boda. Luego iremos al palacio real de Gryffindor donde darás a luz al hijo que hoy concebiremos juntos.

-No¡Tú estás loco! -Gritó Remus tratando de salir de la cama.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4: Tú yo

**Capitulo 4: Tú yo. (El pasado)**

James prácticamente le arrancó la ropa a Remus, quien forcejó tratando de liberarse.

-No, por favor. Suéltame. -Le rogó Remus a la vez que sentía la boca de James en su cuello.

-¿Soltarte? Ni en broma, mi ángel. -Le aseguró James.

-¡No¡No me puedes violar! -Gritó Remus desesperado, tratando de escapar de esas manos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-¿Violarte? Para nada, Remus. Te aseguro que lo disfrutarás. -Le aseguró James y selló los labios de Remus con un apasionado y fuerte beso.

Sintiendo el semen que recorría sus muslos, con el cuerpo laxo y sin fuerza por el reciente orgasmo, Remus cerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus dorados ojos. Podía sentir el cuerpo de James a su lado, pero se negó a mirarlo.

-Remus...

-¡Déjame en paz¡Aléjate de mí! -Le gritó Remus. James lo sostuvo de la delgada cintura y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-No seas hipócrita, mi ángel. No finjas que no te gustó, cuando gritaste y gemiste entre mis brazos.

Remus cerró los ojos avergonzado por ésa verdad.

-Tienes razón, no negaré mi propia debilidad. Pero tú sabes bien que eres un experto en la cama, apuesto a que has tenido mucha práctica. Y yo inexperto al fin y al cabo te tuve que ser fácil de complacer. -Le escupió Remus con rabia. James rió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. La mirada de Remus no cambió.

-Jamás. Jamás te amaré, James Potter. Puede que tengas mi cuerpo pero no mi corazón.

James lo miró seriamente.

-Sé que aún no tengo tu corazón pero pronto lo tendré. A medida que nuestro bebé vaya creciendo en tu vientre tú me amarás más y más. -Le aseguró james acariciándole el vientre plano al ojidorado.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había olvidado ése detalle. ¿Habría quedado en estado? Lo más seguro. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo. James lo apretó contra él y le susurró al oído:

-Eres mío, Remus.

Remus pensó en el hecho de que su padre lo había prometido a James Potter. Que probablemente a ésas alturas le debían al príncipe más dinero del que alguna vez en la vida le podrían pagar. Que el semen que manchaba sus muslos no era de otro mas que de Potter y que la semilla que había sido regada en su vientre era la del príncipe. Que quien se había llevado su virginidad era ése mismo príncipe que ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ése de quien probablemente ya llevaba un hijo dentro. Era de James Potter, no había duda.

-Si, soy tuyo. -Reconoció Remus derrotado y con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

Un día después se casaron en el gran palacio de Gryffindor con las familias de ambos, y Severus Snape y Sirius Black por testigos. 9 meses después nació Harry James Potter Lupin primogénito del rey de Gryffindor. Ya para esas alturas, Harold le había cedido el trono a su hijo y Remus Lupin el príncipe consorte de Gryffindor estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorado de su marido.

**Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 5: Conversación, parte dos

**Capitulo 5: Conversación, parte dos (El presente)  
**  
-Pa'¿No me vas a responder?

Sólo entonces Remus se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus recuerdos, así que sonriendo volvió al presente y miró a su hijo.

-No sabría como explicarlo, Harry. Solo sé hijo mío, que no me arrepiento y que amo a tu padre hasta con la última fibra de mi ser.

-Padre también te adora a ti.

Remus le sonrió con cariño a su hijo.

-Lo sé. -Se levantó, le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente y le dijo-: Ahora termina tu almuerzo. Yo tengo que ir a ayudar a tu padre.

Luego Remus salió del gran comedor dejando a su hijo en él.

------

Cuando terminó su almuerzo, Harry se levantó de su asiento. Su padre no le había contestado su pregunta. Bueno, al menos no le había dado la respuesta que él esperaba. Por eso decidió buscar la respuesta en otro lado. Con el mejor amigo de su pa', su padrino Severus y el marido de éste, Sirius Black, su otro padrino. Le hizo una seña a Charlie Weasley, el hermano de Ron y otro de sus mejores amigos y le indicó que lo siguiera.

-Charlie¿Sabes dónde está mi padrino Sirius? -Le preguntó Harry al pelirrojo mientras recorría los pasillos.

-Sí, su alteza. Está reunido con unos embajadores de Hufflepuff.

Harry asintió. Eso mismo había imaginado.

-¿Y mi padrino Severus?

-Descansando en sus habitaciones, supongo. -Respondió Charlie.

-Gracias, Charlie. Si alguno de mis padres me busca comunícales que estoy con mi padrino Severus. Ya te puedes retirar.

Charlie asintió y se dispuso a retirarse. Harry siguió su camino hasta el ala este del castillo, donde se estaban quedando Severus y Sirius. Ambos tenían su hogar no muy lejos del castillo, pero como era Sirius quien se estaba encargando de las negociaciones con los embajadores de Hufflepuff se estaban quedando ahí. Era mucho más cómodo que estar viajando de un lado para otro, y más ahora que Severus estaba de 4 meses de embarazo. Al llegar a las habitaciones que Severus y Sirius estaban usando, llamó con fuerza. Quien abrió fue Gimarie Black Snape, la hija mayor de ambos.

-Hola, príncipe Harry. -Lo saludó con alegría y educación.

-Hola, Gim.-Le devolvió Harry el saludo-. ¿Está tu pa' por aquí? Es que necesito hablar con mi padrino.

-Claro, pasa. Ahora mismo le aviso. -Le dijo Gimarie.

Un minuto después Severus apareció en la salita acompañado de su hija.

-Bueno, los dejo solos. Quedé con la princesa Melanie. -Se despidió Gimarie antes de retirarse.

Severus saludó con cariño a su ahijado y se sentó en una butaca frente a éste.

-¿Cómo estás, padrino?

-Me duelen horrible los pies. Eso es lo que odio de mis embarazos. Siempre se me hinchan los pies. -Se quejó Severus. Harry sonrió.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Para qué soy bueno, Harry? Por tu cara no creo que hayas venido a preguntarme por mi embarazo. -Dijo Severus tan perceptivo como siempre.

-Bueno... tienes toda la razón. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Venga, dime.

-Bueno padrino... tú sabes que mañana en mi cumpleaños conoceré a mi prometido.

Severus asintió.

-Supongo que estás nervioso¿Eh?

-Un poco. Y precisamente por eso vine. -Severus miró extrañado a su ahijado-. Quiero que me hables de cómo comenzó tu relación con mi padrino Sirius. ¿Te obligaron a casarte, o tú así lo quisiste?

Severus casi se atragantó con la pregunta y su mente retrocedió en el tiempo. A mas de década y media atrás cuando comenzó su relación con Sirius Black.

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 6: El Duque Sirius Black

**Capitulo 6: El Duque Sirius Black. (El pasado)**

Severus, joven fértil de 19 años, escudero del hijo mayor de Lord Lupin, estaba seguro de algo: Mataría a Remus una vez llegaran al castillo Lupin nuevamente. Odiaba esas banales fiestas. En ése momento el anunciador anunció a:

-Damas y caballeros, daos la Bienvenida a su alteza el príncipe heredero, James Potter.

Severus se dio cuenta de cómo el príncipe miraba a su amo y amigo, y sonrió burlonamente al percatarse del nerviosismo de Remus. Nerviosismo que éste le confirmo cuando se viró hacia él y le dijo:

-Vamos a dar una vuelta al jardín.

Severus asintió burlonamente.

-Claro, Mi Lord.

Sabía que Remus odiaba ése título pero en las ocasiones oficiales como ésa, Severus se lo debía dar por cuestiones de etiqueta. El jardín era precioso y a Severus le agradó. Se paró a un lado de uno de los banquitos del jardín mientras Remus se sentaba en éste.

Remus lo miró con una de sus inocente y dulces sonrisas.

-Venga, Sev. Relájate. Ven siéntate a mi lado.

Severus negó con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No, Remus. Estamos en un evento oficial y no se vería bien que un sirviente por muy caballero que fuera se tomara ésas confianzas. -Severus volvió a sonreír al oír el suspiro de su amigo.

-Odio el protocolo.

-Y yo. -Le aseguró Severus solidariamente.

En ése momento, un ruido a sus espaldas lo alertó y precavido como siempre, llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada cubriendo a Remus con su propio cuerpo. Pero sólo resultó ser el príncipe James acompañado por el hombre más sensual que Severus había visto en su vida. Era un hombre alto, de ojos de un bello color azul, cabello negro sostenido por un lazo del mismo color detrás de la cabeza y fuerte.

-¡Su alteza! -Saludaron Remus y Severus a la misma vez con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Me gustaría saber quiénes sois. -Preguntó cortésmente el guapo y sensual hombre que acompañaba al príncipe James.

Tal y como manda el protocolo, Severus, que era el sirviente o el de menor rango fue el que los presentó con humildad.

-Él es mi amo, el hijo mayor de Lord Rémulo Lupin, Remus. Yo sólo soy su humilde escudero Severus Snape.

-Sí, supuse que era el hijo mayor de Lord Rémulo. No te había visto desde que eras un chiquillo de 7 años en el palacio. Él es mi mano derecha y consejero, el duque Sirius Black. -Presentó el príncipe al sensual hombre.

El nombre le venía bien. Era como él, fuerte y con carácter.

-¿Podría acompañarme a dar una vuelta, Lord Remus? -Le preguntó el príncipe a su inocente amigo.

-Será un honor, Alteza. -Le respondió Remus avergonzado y sonrojado, aceptando la mano que el príncipe le tendía. Severus se preparó para seguirlo pero fue detenido por el duque Sirius Black quien lo sostuvo del codo.

-Duque Black¿Sería tan amable de soltarme? -Preguntó Severus fríamente.

-Podría soltarte... pero no lo haré. Eres muy imprudente para sólo ser un sirviente. He oído de ti, dicen que te has sacado a golpes a tus pretendientes de encima.

-No sé de qué habla, mi Lord. Ahora por favor, suélteme. Mi deber está en proteger al joven al que ya perdí de vista por su culpa.

-Lord Lupin estará muy bien. Déjalo¿No captas que su alteza y el joven Remus necesitan privacidad?

-Por favor, duque Black. No quiero resultar imprudente. Suélteme que tengo que ir con mi amo.

-Eres un igualado. -Le soltó Sirius apretando su agarre y lastimando a Severus quien se mordió el labio para no soltar un improperio-. Te tomas muchas confianzas. ¿Eres acaso el amante del joven Lupin?

Molesto, Severus levantó la mano impulsivamente para golpear a Sirius Black, pero éste le detuvo la mano en el aire.

-No se atreva a insultar nuevamente a mi amo. Remus no es de ése tipo de Lord, como seguramente sea usted y si le soy fiel, es por que a él le debo mi vida. -Le respondió Severus, molesto. Sirius lo miró sin expresión alguna antes de soltarlo.

-Quédate ahí. -Le ordenó Sirius.

-Pero...

-Yo soy un duque y tú un sirviente¿Acaso tú osas desafiarme?

Severus se volvió a morder la lengua y bajando la cabeza soltó como si le arrancaran las palabras por medio de torturas.

-No mi lord. Siento haberlo importunado.

Sirius sonrió burlón y Severus tuvo ganas de clavarle su espada de lado a lado en el cuello. Pero en vez de eso y obligándose a recordar su lugar se mordió la lengua y se calló.

Momentos después, un molesto Remus pasó como un huracán a su lado, tan sólo parando el tiempo justo para decirle a Severus.

-Sev, nos vamos. -Le ordenó y siguió caminando.

Severus miró mal una última vez a Sirius Black y se apresuró a seguir a Remus.

**Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 7: Interrogatorio

**Capitulo 7: Interrogatorio (Pasado)**

Severus había salido a celebrar sus 20 años. Había ido al bar Cabala, que no estaba muy lejos del castillo Lupin. Tal vez se decidiera a pasar un rato con Amanda, una de las prostitutas del bar. Era una criatura cariñosa y complaciente y no todos los días uno cumplía 20 años.

Una vez en el Cabala se dirigió a la barra y pidió un vaso de hidromiel. Lucía una delgada cadenita de oro en la muñeca con mucho orgullo. Ése había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado Remus. Estaba por su segundo trago intercambiando algunas palabras con Amanda la cual lo felicitaba por su cumpleaños, cuando la puerta del bar se abrió y a Severus le hubiesen podido rebanar el pescuezo si ese no era Sirius Black.

Ése duque de tercera no le caía bien en lo mas mínimo. Sirius lo vio al dirigirse a la barra y le sonrió burlón mientras tomaba un vaso de Wisky de fuego que le tendió el cantinero y lo levantaba en dirección a Severus, en un silencioso brindis. Severus lo fulminó con la mirada y mirando a Amanda se dirigió a ella.

-Será en otro momento, querida. Yo ya me voy.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

Severus asintió.

-Sí, tengo que volver al castillo.

Amanda lo besó coqueta.

-Ven a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños cuando quieras. -Le dijo con un guiño travieso de ojos. Severus pagó las bebidas y decidió ir a otro bar. En realidad no tenía que volver al castillo, pero si hubiese seguido un minuto más en el mismo local que Sirius Black no habría resistido la tentación de cobrarse la humillación sufrida un año atrás en el palacio real.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, recordando su encuentro con Sirius Black tiempo atrás. Ése hombre era un ególatra, desquiciante, altanero... y guapísimo. Al darse cuenta de hacia dónde lo dirigían sus pensamientos, Severus Snape se reprendió mentalmente y se fijó por dónde iba. Estaba cerca del Black Night. Bien, iría ahí y volvería al castillo ebrio después de haber gozado de una buena mujerzuela, se prometió Severus.

Su sexto sentido le indicó que algo no iba bien. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su espada y la desenvainó con calma, y entonces los vio: hombres ocultos en las sombras. Ladrones seguramente. Severus sonrió, irónico. Lo iban a asaltar el día de su cumpleaños. Se concentró y con un golpe de reverso de su espada, rompió por la mitad el primer hechizo aturdidor, anulándolo. Rió suavemente con malicia.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tenéis? Vamos, salid de las sombras, me superáis en numero. No seáis cobardes. -Los retó insolentemente con ironía.

-En realidad no es ni el calentamiento, pero queríamos saber si había alguna posibilidad de evitar esta confrontación.

Severus no tuvo ni la más leve dificultad de reconocer la sensual e irónica voz: Sirius Black.

Un segundo después efectivamente Sirius Black salió de las sombras. No estaba solo, había cerca de una docena de hombres con él.

-¿Confrontación, Duque Black? -Preguntó Severus en un tono bastante insultante-. ¿Es que acaso no puede enfrentar a éste pobre escudero usted solo?

Sirius sonrió con ironía.

-¿Por qué habría de ensuciarme las manos con un plebeyo como tú? -Preguntó Sirius con tono de superioridad. La sangre de Severus hirvió, pero no podía atacar. Por mucha furia que sintiera Sirius Black era un Duque y la muerte de Black le acarrearía como mínimo la cárcel.

-Déjeme pasar, mi Lord.

A pesar del tono de pedido Sirius pudo detectar sin problemas la orden en la voz de Severus. Desenvainó su propia espada y lo miró con malicia.

-No lo creo, Severus. Vamos, ataca.

-Encantado. -Respondió Severus y se arrojó de lleno a la batalla.

Ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza, cada una entre ataque y defensa. Las intenciones de ambos eran claras, las de Severus homicidas y las de Sirius dominativas. En un entre choque especialmente peligroso de ambas espadas, uno de los acompañantes de Sirius le apuntó a Severus con su varita y pronunció.

-¡Desmaius!

Por una milésima de segundo los ojos de Severus se abrieron como platos con un solo sentimiento en ellos: traición. Al instante siguiente se desplomó inconsciente en los fuertes brazos del Duque Sirius Black.

Severus despertó confundido. Sentía la cabeza embotada. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder enfocar su vista. De inmediato registró dos cosas: una, estaba en un lugar desconocido y dos, estaba atado a una silla.

-¡Qué demonios! -Masculló Severus tratando de escapar de sus ataduras.

-No lo intentes, son mágicas. Jamás te podrás soltar de ellas.

La voz venía de su espalda pero Severus no tenía que virarse para saber quién era su verdugo.

-Príncipe James...

-El mismo que viste y calza, veo que aun me recuerda.

-Así es. Usted y su perro. Disculpe... quise decir el Duque Black. Son bastante inolvidables, mi Lord. -Le aseguró Severus con pura ironía y veneno en la voz.

-Cuida como le hablas al príncipe, igualado.

-Y tenía que salir la mascota traidora. Suéltame ahora Black, y enfréntate a mí como un hombre.

Sirius rió y apareció al fin en el campo de visión de Severus. Al ver la hermosa sonrisa que el ojiazul lucía Severus deseó poder borrársela de un puñetazo.

-Eres un doncel Severus, No es correcto que pelees.

-¡Bastado! -Le escupió Severus furioso a Sirius por recordarle su condición de mago fértil.

-No te me pongas sentimental, Sev. O pensaré que eres un reprimido sexual. -Se burló Sirius. James carraspeó y Sirius desvió su atención por un momento hacia su amigo. James le arrojó un frasquito que el otro atrapó.

-Quiero toda la información de Remus. -Le advirtió a Sirius.

-Siga soñado su majestad, porque entre mis cualidades no está la de sapo.

James ignoró el comentario del escudero y salió.

-Eres muy imprudente, escudero Snape. Yo que el príncipe te hubiese mandado a dar una buena azotaína por tu impertinencia.

-¿Sí¿Usted y cuántos más, Duque Black? -Lo desafió Severus.

-¿Sabes que creo Severus? Que ése carácter que te gastas es sólo porque no tienes un buen hombre a tu lado que te lo endulce... y que te enseñe tu lugar.

-¡Váyase al demonio!

-Sí... eso es definitivamente. Porque para ser un doncel olvidas muy fácilmente tu lugar.

-¡Lo odio¡Cállese! Suélteme y verá lo que es que le rompan todos los dientes... maldito condenado. -Rugió Severus. Sirius se rió burlón.

-¿Ves? Tu reacción me da la razón. Pero no te apures, mi hermoso doncel. Puedo hacer algo para que remediemos eso. -Le aseguró Sirius e inclinándose sobre el atado lo besó.

Severus quedó de piedra al sentir los labios y la lengua intrusas que exploraban su boca. Cuando pudo reaccionar su primera intención fue morder a Black, pero éste no era tonto y ya había retrocedido.

-Sí... definitivamente delicioso.

-Maldito desgraciado, lo mataré.

-Sí, sí, como digas querido. No te hagas el ultrajado, que bien sabes que te gustó.

Bueno, aquello era cierto... pero no era algo que Severus estuviera dispuesto a aceptar así le dieran oro para ello. Sirius hizo una seña y en el campo de visión de Severus entraron un par de guardias reales. Sirius descorchó la botellita que James le había arrojado.

-Veras, Severus. Esto es Veritaserum y te daré dos opciones: o la bebes por ti mismo o los guardias te obligan¿Qué dices?

Al final tuvo que ser la segunda, pues Severus no se dejaba e hicieron falta tres guardias, un imperio y el mismo Black para hacerlo abrir la boca y obligarlo a tragar.

-Veamos si funciona... -Dijo Sirius por lo bajo-. Bien, dime tu nombre completo.

Con odio, Severus no pudo evitar responder.

-Severus Miguel de Ángel Snape Prince.

-Bonito nombre. -Sonrió Sirius para furia de Severus-. Bueno¿Qué edad tienes, Severus?

-Veinte.

-¿Cómo se llama tu señor?

-Remus Jhon Aiken Lupin.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Diecinueve.

-¿Es hijo tu señor de dos padres¿O de un padre y una madre?

-De dos padres.

-Si, definitivamente funciona. Así que pasemos a preguntas más interesantes... ¿Ha estado alguna vez tu señor con algún hombre?

-No.

-¿Alguna mujer?

-Sí. -Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo parara, deseó poder picarse la lengua con los mismos dientes para poder callarse pero bajo los efectos del Veritaserum poco pudo hacer.

-¿Quien?

-Lilly Evans.

-¿Quién es Lilly Evans?

-Una chica del pueblo.

Definitivamente ya lo había dicho todo. Bueno, al menos todo cuanto sabía de su querido Remus pensó Severus con tristeza. Hasta las medidas de ropas del tierno Remus ya había dado.

-Bien, y ahora que ya terminamos con eso pasemos a otras preguntitas. -Dijo Sirius con malicia, una malicia que le puso a Severus los pelos de puntas-. Dime algo Severus¿Qué piensas de mí?

-Que tú eres un imbécil, ególatra, creído, prepotente y condenado... y absolutamente guapo y sexy. -Severus deseó morirse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de Sirius estuvo seguro que moriría de vergüenza si Sirius Black no paraba.

-¿Me deseas?

Oh no... demonios. No iba a contestar a ésa pregunta, pensó Severus desesperado.

-Sí. -Contestó al fin con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

Se moriría de vergüenza. Ahora sí lo haría.

-Sí.

-¿Y dónde quieres ir, Severus¿Arriba o abajo?

-Abajo.

-Vaya¿Así que quieres que yo sea el dominante?

-Sí. -Mierda, eso sólo le podía pasar a él, pensó Severus avergonzado.

-¿Y desde cuándo me deseas? -Sirius estaba gozando de lo lindo con ése interrogatorio.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi.

Sirius silbó.

-¿Y eso?

-Me gustó tu prepotencia, tu forma de dominarme y ponerme en mi sitio.

-Vaya¿Así que masoquista?

No, no contestaría eso. Pensó Severus desesperado.

-Un poco. -Confesó.

-Un poco. O sea, te gusta que te dominen, que te manden pero no que te golpeen...

-Algo así.

-Aclárate.

Mierda ¿Es que Sirius Black quería que se muriera de vergüenza? Severus estaba deseando que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara con todo y silla.

-Sólo me gusta que me domines tú. -Su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada. En cuanto lograra soltarse iría directo a lanzarse del primer puente que encontrara.

-Vaya, me halagas. Y dime algo, Severus... ¿Te has acostado con alguien?

-Sí.

-¿Hombres o mujeres?

-Mujeres.

-¿O sea que nadie te ha desvirgado?

Severus no podía creer que pudiera sufrir más humillación.

-No.

-¡Vaya! Me sorprende que siendo tan hermoso seas virgen.

-Ningún hombre me había atraído sexualmente antes.

-¿Has tenido fantasías conmigo?

-Sí.

-¿Y te has masturbado pensando en esos sueños?

"Tierra ábrete y trágame por lo que más quieras" Rogó Severus, pero aún así no pudo evitar contestar.

-Sí.

-En ese caso, Severus... tal vez deba complacerte.

Le dijo Sirius divertido succionándole sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja. Severus gimió suavemente sin poder evitarlo. Ése era uno de sus puntos débiles, el lóbulo de la oreja. Pero a la vez sintió cómo los efectos del Veritaserum iban acabándose.

A medida que sentía esa lengua descendiendo a lo largo de su elegante cuello Severus iba sintiendo como cada vez los efectos de la pócima de la verdad eran menos y se iban evaporando, pero a la vez esas sensuales caricias lo estaban poniendo a tono.

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 8: Escape frustrado

**Ginna Isabella Ryddle**-Así es estos chicos necesitan unas clasecitas de romanísimo U

**Capitulo 8: Escape frustrado (Pasado)**

  
Severus sintió cómo la mano traviesa de Black recorría su pecho, mientras su lengua jugaba en su cuello succionando aquí y mordisqueando allá. La mano de Sirius se detuvo en la bragueta de su pantalón antes de soltarla y meter su mano bajo la ropa interior de Severus para acariciar el semi erecto pene. Severus gimió con la caricia a la vez que el efecto de la pócima de la verdad acababa por completo.

-Su... e... lta... m... e. -Gimió Severus.

-No es eso lo que quieres.

-Justamente eso es lo que quiero. Eso y partirte la cara. -Le aseguró Severus indignado.

-Vaya, ya terminó el efecto de la pócima. -Susurró Sirius al oído de Severus.

Sopló suavemente en su cuello y toda la piel se le erizó, mientras ésa impertinente mano no dejaba de acariciar su ya completamente erguida hombría. La obnubilada mente de Severus se rindió al vértigo del placer y no se resistió cuando la boca de Black tomó la suya, todo lo contrario. Abrió la boca y lo dejó hacer. Gimió ante una caricia especialmente hábil y Sirius tragó el gemido en su boca.

Tan inmerso estaba Severus en el placer, que no sintió el chasquido que dio Sirius con su mano libre y cómo las cuerdas lo soltaban. Tanto placer le brindaban las manos de Sirius, que no se resistió cuando éste lo levantó del asiento en el que había estado atado y le tele transportó a otro lugar. Sirius lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás y Severus cayó en una gran y cómoda cama.

Sólo entonces Severus se dio cuenta que se habían tele transportado y ésa hermosa, lujosa y elegante estancia debían ser las habitaciones de Sirius en el palacio. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sirius estaba de nuevo sobre él.

-Créeme, Severus... te llevaré al cielo.

Le prometió Sirius desnudándolo. Y lo llevó, lo llevó aun más alto que el cielo, quedándose de paso con la virginidad del guapo y joven doncel.

------

La luz del sol hizo despertar a Severus. Parpadeó un par de veces y al enfocar la vista vio a una empleada doméstica que terminaba de correr las cortinas. La mujer se acercó a él con una bandeja de comida, Severus se sentó mirando a su alrededor y entonces recordó la noche anterior. Lo habían desvirgado y nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black era quien lo había desvirgado.

Se extrañó al no encontrarse amarrado, pero al mover los pies se dio cuenta que si bien el derecho estaba libre, el izquierdo estaba atado por una fina cuerda mágica de color plata, era tan suave que apenas se sentía, pero Severus podía sentir la magia de ésta.

-Joven, el duque Black me pidió que le trajera el desayuno y ésta pócima para las molestias matutinas.

Severus se sonrojó avergonzado sabiendo bien que se refería a las molestias de su recién desvirgado trasero. Tomó la pócima avergonzado y se la bebió de un trago, de inmediato se sintió mucho mejor. Iba a rechazar la comida por cuestión de orgullo, cuando vio lo que había en ella y sonrió malicioso.

-Gracias. -Le dijo a la sirvienta aceptando la bandeja.

-Vendré luego a buscar la bandeja, joven. -Dijo la sirvienta y se retiró con una reverencia.

Severus esperó a que la muchacha se fuera y puso manos a la obra, no en vano era un experto en pociones. Veintitrés minutos después se había soltado la cuerda mágica de los pies, aunque todas las sábanas estaban asquerosas. Se dirigió a un baúl, dispuesto a tomar las ropas del Duque Black, pero para su sorpresa encontró sus propias ropas y armas.

No se detuvo a pensar, se la puso y se dirigió al balcón. Las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas así que salió por él y dio comienzo a su huída. Era medio día cuando llegó al castillo Lupin. No se detuvo a cambiarse o a respirar, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Remus.

Lo encontró terminando de coser una túnica. Severus era consciente que estaba sumamente desaliñado, pero la verdad no le importaba, no se sentía bien en lo mas mínimo. En su huida, había entendido la magnitud de sus acciones, había traicionado a Remus, su amigo, su hermano, su señor.

-¿Sev, que te sucedió? -La voz de Remus se oía sinceramente preocupada y eso sólo logró que Severus se sintiera peor consigo mismo. Peor por no haber podido resistir los efectos de la pócima de la verdad. Peor por haber sucumbido a los encantos de Black y haber desperdiciado aquel valioso tiempo en la cama de Black en vez de en una huida.

-Rem, perdóname. -Le rogó Severus sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

-Pero, Sev... ¿De qué demonios hablas? -Preguntó Remus quitándole el cinturón en el que pendía la espada y la varita. Severus no se resistió mientras Remus lo trasportaba a la cama y lo hacia sentar en ella. Lo necesitaba, se sentía cansado tanto física como emocionalmente. Suspiró y le explicó a Remus lo que sucedía.

-Estaba saliendo de un bar cuando me secuestraron. Me aturdieron y al despertarme me vi apresado por el príncipe y el idiota de Black.

-Sev¿Te hicieron algo? -Preguntó Remus, nervioso.

Severus cerró los ojos. Sí le habían hecho algo. Black lo había humillado e inconforme con eso se lo había llevado a la cama y lo había hecho gozar como una puta. Black le había bajado la moral a los suelos, pero no se lo diría a Remus, no lo haría. Remus era muy puro e inocente como para cargarlo con esa confesión.

-Me dieron Veritaserum, Remus. Sí Remus, se los dije todo. Ya saben de todo sobre Lilly Evans y tú. Remus, saben que estás solo aquí. Logré escapar y llegué hasta aquí. Oh, Remus cuanto lo siento.

Remus abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. Y Severus se sintió peor aún. No había preguntas incomodas, sólo apoyo y cariño.

-Ya, Severus. No fue culpa tuya. Tranquilízate. Debí suponer que el príncipe no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de mi rechazo en aquel baile. No te preocupes, reponte y empaqueta algunas cosas. Iremos por Lilly y nos reuniremos en Ravenclaw con mis padres.

Las palabras de Remus lo hicieron sentir mejor y en cuanto a lo otro, bueno... él no era el primer doncel que dejaba de ser virgen sin estar casado.

Severus oyó fuertes pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Pasos que no podían ser del servicio pues éste sólo estaba compuesto por el jardinero y dos vigilantes que nunca entraban al castillo. Y por tres sirvientas, dos ancianas y una joven, Alicia, que era hija de Augusta, el ama de llave. Aquellos pasos eran de hombres.

Severus se levantó de un salto a pesar de su cansancio y con firmeza colocó a Remus detrás de él. No vaciló en tomar su espada y sostenerla con firmeza a pesar de su cansancio. Sintió a Remus moverse detrás de él y supo que había desenvainado la varita. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Había 5 guardias reales, escoltando al príncipe James y... al duque Sirius Black.

-Remus... nos volvemos a ver. -Dijo James acercándose con paso amenazante a Remus. Severus no dudó un segundo en esgrimir su espada en actitud claramente amenazante hacia el príncipe heredero del reino.

-Un paso más y lo ensarto, su majestad. -Dijo Severus fríamente.

-Vaya, veo que escapaste de tu encierro. -Dijo Sirius Black serenamente mirándolo a los ojos recordándole la noche anterior.

Severus lo miró con rabia. Con furia pura y única. Sirius arqueó una ceja, burlón ante la actitud de su amante y desenvainó la espada, miró a James y éste asintió. No que Sirius quisiera lastimar a Severus pero le bajaría un poco los humos.

-Retrocede, Remus. -Le ordenó Severus a su joven señor lanzándose de lleno al combate.

A Severus no le hubiese extrañado una traición como la de la noche anterior, pero ésa era la única oportunidad que tenía de salvar a Remus. Pero un mal paso lo perdió, cayó en una trampa de Black, creyó que éste se iba a mover a la izquierda y al tratar de interceptarlo, Sirius le hizo la zancadilla y Severus cayó limpiamente al suelo. Black pateó su espada y ésta salió volando a la vez que Severus lanzaba un gemido de dolor.

-¡Severus! -Oyó Sev el preocupado grito de Remus. Trató de levantarse, pero Black le puso la espada en la garganta.

-¡Déjalo! -Oyó gritar a Remus.

-Quieto, o quien lo lamentará será tu amigo. -Oyó la amenaza del príncipe y sintió la sangre arder de ira. ¿Quién se creía James Potter para ordenarle nada a Remus?-. Sosténganlo.

Ante ésa orden, dos de los guardias sostuvieron a Severus quien, furioso, no puso las cosas fáciles y forcejeó con toda su alma.

-Llévatelo, Sirius. Y déjame a solas con mi prometido. -Ordenó James.

Severus gimió. No, no lo podían dejar de nuevo a solas con Black. Ése... ése... ése... lo violaría. Por Merlín, si la noche anterior no había parado hasta que Severus había caído inconsciente dividido entre la extenuación y el placer. Así que arrastrando se lo llevaron de ahí.

Augusta, el ama de llaves estaba esperando afuera entre asustada y curiosa.

-Indíqueme donde hay alguna habitación, buena mujer. -Le ordenó Sirius educadamente. Augusta miró a Severus preocupada pero asintió y los dirigió a las habitaciones de Severus que quedaban al final de ése pasillo. Eran perfectas para monitorear quien salía o entraba a las habitaciones de Remus.

Con un gesto de su mano Sirius despidió a la mujer y a los guardias que salieron con una reverencia. Luego se volteó calmadamente hacia Severus y con ésa misma calma, le estampó una bofetada en la mejilla derecha y antes de que Severus pudiera tan siquiera reaccionar el reverso de la misma mano que había golpeado su mejilla derecha golpeó la izquierda. Miró pasmado al Duque Black incapaz de reaccionar. En toda su vida, nadie, jamás había osado tocarle la cara. Sirius lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó.

-¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí, Severus?

-Suéltame bruto troglodita.

-No no lo haré. Eres un doncel y es hora de que te comportes como tal. Ya está bueno de que hagas lo que se te pega en gana. Eres mi amante y me obedecerás de ahora en adelante.

-Ni loco. Y además no soy tu amante lo que pasó sólo fue un revolcón de una noche.

-¿De una noche? Te tendré que demostrar lo equivocado que estás, Severus. Porque tú estarás conmigo el tiempo que a mí se me pegue la gana. Serás mi amante y como tal te comportarás. -Le advirtió Sirius empujándolo sobre la cama.

-¡No soy un cualquiera! -Le gritó Severus tratando de evitar que Sirius le arrancara la camisa, batalla que tenia perdida desde un principio.

-Y jamás lo serás. Sólo serás mío y si alguien osa poner sus ojos en ti, deseará nunca haber nacido. Tú serás por siempre mío.

------

Cuatro meses después, el mismo día de la celebración de coronación de James, Severus tuvo un pequeño desmayo. Los médicos informaron a Sirius de la noticia, su deslumbrante y precioso amante estaba embarazado. No era tan rara una situación como ésa entre amantes. Así que esto sólo añadió más felicidad a la pareja.

Con el pasar de los días Severus se había acostumbrado a su situación y no se podía quejar, lo tenía todo y no le faltaba nada, ni siquiera el amor de Sirius. Pero el embarazo al igual que había pasado con Remus le había dado a Severus una belleza extraña, una luz interna que hacía que las miradas se volvieran al paso del amante del más poderoso de los Duques de Gryffindor.

Celoso y posesivo como sólo él era, Sirius decidió ponerle fin a esas atrevidas miradas, convirtiendo a su amante en su esposo. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, que un amante se convirtiera de pronto en todo un Duque consorte, pero a nadie le extrañó pues ésos dos exudaban puro amor por cada poro.

Se casaron exactamente el mismo día que el príncipe Consorte Remus Lupin dio a luz, de hecho, se puso de parto en plena fiesta de boda y con 5 meses de embarazo Severus debió de haber sido el novio más bonito de la historia.

**Continuara... **


	9. Capitulo 9: Mi prometido

**Capitulo 9: Mi prometido (Presente)**

-Vaya, Harry. Bueno, verás... mi relación con tu padrino no fue muy común. Yo... bueno... es parte de mi pasado y no me avergüenzo así que te lo diré. Yo era el amante de tu padrino. Yo era el amante de Sirius. Nos enamoramos profundamente y Sirius rompió todas las reglas. Se casó conmigo, no sólo convirtiendo a su amante en su consorte, sino que además su amante era alguien sin apellido o abolengo como pasa con la mayoría de los amantes de los Lord, Duques o ricos. ¡Ah! y por último... el novio tenía cinco meses de embarazo.

Harry silbó bajito ante ésa respuesta con una sonrisa.

-Típico de padrino hacer lo que le viene en gana.

Severus sonrió.

-Sí. Así es Sirius.

-Por eso lo amas. -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Severus le guiñó un ojo.

-Cierto.

-Apuesto a que fue una boda inolvidable.

Severus rió.

-Lo fue, fue preciosa. Fue aquí en los jardines del palacio, mi querido ahijado. Y fue inolvidable, porque a su alteza le dio por venir al mundo en mi fiesta de boda.

Harry rió divertido.

-Vaya, ¿De qué ríen ustedes dos? -Preguntó Sirius, quien entraba por la puerta. Severus y Harry se miraron, cómplices.  
-De nada, amor.

-De nada, Padrino. -Respondieron. Sirius le alborotó el cabello a su ahijado y lo abrazó con cariño, antes de besar con amor y pasión a su consorte y acariciarle la pancita.

Harry observó todo con una sonrisa. Así eran sus padres. Y la razón de que Harry sólo tuviera 3 hermanos era que después del nacimiento de Jaime -el menor de ellos y el que heredaría el reino, pues no era fértil a diferencia de Harry, aunque de momento solo tuviera 10 años-, Remus no pudo tener mas hijos.

Una enfermedad lo había atacado en pleno embarazo y llevar el embarazo a término fue muy difícil para su pobre pa'. Aun así y gracias a la magia y fuerza de su pa' Jaime fue un niño tan sano como Melanie y él mismo. Pero aun así, el médico prohibió mas embarazos a la pareja real del reino, según las palabras del medico, su pa' no resistiría otro embarazo.

------

Harry se miró en el espejo. Llevaba una hermosa túnica verde esmeralda a juego con sus ojos. La túnica traía intricados y hermosos diseños en hilos de plata. Llevaba el cabello recogido con una cinta de plata y en su cuello lucía un hermoso medallón de oro blanco con el escudo de Gryffindor grabado.

En su muñeca una fina, sencilla y exquisita pulsera de oro blanco y en su dedo una sortija, también de oro blanco con un rubí rodeado de diminutas amatistas. En el fondo del rubí se podía distinguir al león de Gryffindor. Era la sortija que llevaban todos y cada uno de los príncipes de Gryffindor a lo largo de la historia. El conjunto estaba completado por unas hermosas botas plateadas.

-Te ves muy bien, Harry. -Le dijo Ron. Harry le sonrió a su amigo.

Ése había sido un día fantástico. Su pa' le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y había desayunado con él. Después de ayudarlo a vestirse salieron a cabalgar con James. A mediodía pararon a la orilla del lago a merendar una pequeña tarta de chocolate blanco, el favorito de Harry. Luego de eso habían vuelto al palacio donde sus padrinos, al igual que sus padres, lo colmaron de mimos y regalos.

Pero entre tanta felicidad el día había pasado rápido y llegado la tarde. James envió a su hijo a arreglarse y prepararse para su fiesta de cumpleaños, fiesta donde estaría toda la nobleza de Gryffindor y donde conocería a... su prometido. Y al fin la noche había caído y la fiesta ya había comenzado abajo, en el salón del palacio.

-¿Mis padres ya están en la fiesta? -Le preguntó Harry al pelirrojo. Ronald asintió.

Ron acompañaría a Harry en la fiesta como su doncel, para velar por cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera a su príncipe. Y para a la vez fungir de chaperón, porque tenia prohibido dejar a los prometidos solos cuando éstos se conocieran.

Así que para la ocasión estaba vestido muy elegante. Llevaba una túnica en distintos tonos de rojo y el escudo de Gryffindor a la izquierda de su pecho. Completaban el conjunto unas elegantes sandalias negras y la ausencia de prendas, con excepción de un sencillo medallón de plata, con el emblema de Gryffindor y que dejaba en claro lo que era, un servidor de la familia real.

Ron al igual que Harry era fértil, y ambos eran los mejores amigos. Harry le llevaba algunos meses a Ron, pero aún así Harry sabía que Molly y Arthur Weasley, los padres de Ron, ya le estaban buscando un buen pretendiente a su hijo.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos a la fiesta. Y Ron, amigo, tu también te ves muy bien.

Ron sonrió.

-Gracias, Harry. Pero la verdad, yo sólo llevo el mismo uniforme que lleva la doncella de la princesa Melanie.

-Aun así te queda muy bien amigo mío. Ya verás que dejarás a mas de uno soltando babas. -Ambos jóvenes se miraron una última vez y rieron antes de salir de la habitación.

------

El heraldo anunció su llegada a la antesala del enorme salón del trono donde sería la fiesta, y todo el mundo hizo una reverencia y aplaudieron al homenajeado. Harry sonrió y saludó a todos con una graciosa y elegante inclinación de su hermosa cabecita. James se acercó con una sonrisa a su hijo y le ofreció el brazo, que su hijo aceptó con una igual. 

Dejó que su padre lo escoltara hacia donde lo esperaban su pa', Sirius y Severus, quienes platicaban con un extraño que Harry no conocía. Supuso que sería alguno de los Loores invitados. No temió que fuera su prometido, pues de estar ya en palacio seguramente su padre lo habría hecho bajar de sus habitaciones más temprano.

Harry miró al extraño Lord de perfil. Debía tener la edad de sus padres, o sea, el doble de su propia edad. Pero era extremadamente atractivo. Su cabello negro y no muy largo apenas le rozaba las orejas y el cuello de la túnica, pero brillaba de una forma estrecha, casi hipnótica. Sus rasgos parecían haber sido cincelados por los ángeles. El cuerpo bajo la elegante túnica era alto, esbelto y fuerte. Aquél Lord era todo una visión.

Al momento que el Lord se viró, al igual que su padre hacia él para verlo acercarse, a Harry el aliento se le fue del cuerpo. Tenía los ojos rojos más hermosos y extraños que hubiera visto. Eran hipnóticos y místicos. Entonces reparó en algo que una vez había oído. Sólo había una familia que tenía los ojos rojos, la familia Riddley, la familia real de Slytherin.

Y aún antes de que su padre los presentara Harry supo quién era aquélla belleza de hombre: Tom Marvolo Riddley, rey de Slytherin. "¿Qué hará el rey de Slytherin aquí, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños?"

-Su majestad, le presento a mi hijo mayor Harry James. Harry, te presento a su majestad el rey Tom Marvolo Riddley, de Slytherin. -Los presentó James. Harry le sonrió con encanto al rey.

-Mucho gusto, su majestad. -Dijo, haciendo una reverencia como le habían enseñado a hacer cuando alguien era de mayor o igual rango que él. El rey tomó su mano y la besó con galantería.

-El gusto es mío, príncipe. Tengo que aceptar que eres aún más hermoso de lo que había oído. -Dijo Tom, quien sinceramente pensaba que el príncipe Harry era la más hermosa visión que sus ojos hubieran tenido jamás. Parecía un ángel esculpido por los mismo dioses. El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del joven príncipe le encantó a Tom.

James miró a los ojos a Remus, y éste entendió sin necesidad de palabras y se acercó a su marido.

-¿Ahora, cariño? -Le preguntó Remus en un susurro. James asintió y se volvió hacia su hijo nuevamente.

-Ven, hijo mío. Tenemos que ir al salón del trono. Todo el país debe conocer al prometido de su príncipe.

-¿Ya está aquí? -Preguntó Harry con nerviosismo y sus padres asintieron.

Los reyes se dirigieron al salón del trono y todo el mundo les abrió paso. Harry vio aparecer de la nada, casi por arte de magia, a sus dos hermanos. Reponiéndose como pudo y ocultando su nerviosismo, le ofreció a su hermana Melanie el brazo, a su hermanito Jaime la mano y así los tres príncipes de Gryffindor siguieron a sus padres, seguidos por la nobleza de Gryffindor.

En la sala de Gryffindor, los tronos del rey y su consorte quedaban en el tercer y más alto escalón de la tarima, mientras que los más pequeños y sencillos, pero no menos elegantes de los tres príncipes, quedaban en el primer escalón. Los príncipes se sentaron en sus tronos con elegancia. Jaime como heredero del reino en el centro, Harry como príncipe mayor mas no así el heredero por su fertilidad a la derecha de su hermanito, y Melanie como princesa a su izquierda.

Los otros dos tronos que eran los más grandes, los ocupaban James y Remus. Éste, como siempre había sido la tradición de Gryffindor, se sentaba a la izquierda del rey. Todos entraron en orden y se acomodaron en la sala real del palacio. James se levanto de su trono y se acercó al mayor de sus hijos.

-Mis queridos Gryffindor, sabéis que mi primogénito el príncipe Harry cumple sus 18 años y su mayoría de edad. Y tal como manda la tradición, frente a su pueblo él ha de conocer a su prometido. Hijo mío... -Le indicó James tendiéndole una mano. Harry respiró hondo, pero la tomó levantándose de su asiento y quedándose de pie junto a su padre. James se volvió a mirar hacia los reunidos en el salón del trono-. Pueblo de Gryffindor, os presento a su majestad el rey Tom Riddley de Slytherin, el prometido formal de mi hijo mayor.

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante el famoso rey que se acercaba por la alfombra roja hacia el rey y el príncipe de Gryffindor. Harry estaba en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar y a todo el mundo le pareció encantador pues lo tomaron por timidez virginal, cuando la verdad es que Harry estaba sorprendido.

Él había esperado que su padre lo emparejara con algún Gryffindor o en últimas instancias con un Hufflepuff, que de los otros cuatro reinos de Hogwarts era el más cercano a Gryffindor. Nunca pensó que lo entregaría a un Slytherin, pues de los cuatro reinos éste era el más apartado del reino de Gryffindor, a una semana y media en carruaje, y a caballo poco menos de una semana.

A Tom le encantó cómo la turbación hizo brillar las esmeraldas que eran los ojos de su joven prometido. Harry estaba tan turbado que no sabiendo cómo reaccionar no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando su padre tomó su mano y la depositó entre las del rey de Slytherin, en el típico gesto de entrega de un hijo o hija fértil. Al fin reaccionó e hizo una elegante aunque turbada reverencia ante su nuevo señor y futuro marido.

-Mi señor. -Dijo con respeto y con la mirada baja, tal y como indicaba el protocolo. Y por primera vez en su vida Harry lo agradeció, pues el mirar al suelo impedía que otros vieran la turbación de sus ojos. Por segunda vez en ésa noche el rey de Slytherin besó su mano.

-Es un placer tenerte como mi prometido, mi hermoso príncipe, y el pueblo de Slytherin estará orgulloso de contar contigo como su príncipe consorte. -Le dijo Tom alzándole la barbilla con una mano. 

Todos los invitados celebraron sus palabras con un aplauso y los mas jóvenes y atrevidos hasta silbaron. Pero Tom pudo ver sin ningún problema la turbación en los ojos de su prometido. Harry, no sabiendo qué decir, se limitó a hacer una reverencia ante Tom y dijo lo que todos esperaban oír.

-Y para mí será un orgullo ser el príncipe consorte de Slytherin, y que con nuestro matrimonio la amistad entre ambos reinos se solidifique.

-Así será. -Le aseguró el rey de Slytherin y todos volvieron a vitorear.

James dejó de observar a su hijo y al rey de Slytherin, aliviado de que Harry no hiciera una pataleta o mandado el protocolo al diablo hasta ése momento.

-Pueblo de Gryffindor, que comience la fiesta. Pues éste será el ultimo año que celebremos el cumpleaños de mi hijo como príncipe de Gryffindor, pues el próximo año por éstas fechas ya será el príncipe consorte de Slytherin.

-Y si tiene suerte ya estará esperando a su primer nieto. -Dijo algún atrevido y joven Lord entre la multitud de invitados. Y ante el sonrojo del príncipe, quien había dado un respingo y mirado al público de golpe todos sonrieron y volvieron a aplaudir.

Desde ése momento, Harry no tuvo tiempo más que para cruzar algunas palabras con su prometido, y en ningún momento a solas gracias al protocolo que indicaba que Ron debía de estar presente junto al príncipe. Apenas bailó 4 piezas con su prometido, pues las demás las bailó con su familia. Harry no supo si agradecer o no al protocolo, pues no sabía aún si quería conocer a su prometido, o no.

**Continuara...**


	10. Capítulo 10: El reino de Slytherin

**Capítulo 10: El reino de Slytherin (Presente)**

1 mes después

Harry se removió inquieto por enésima vez en su asiento. Melanie alzó los ojos del libro que leía y entornó los ojos. Su hermano no le había bajado a los nervios desde que partieran de Gryffindor para el enlace en Slytherin que sería exactamente en 7 días. Ése era el último día de viaje. Si los cálculos eran correctos, tenían que estar a 6 horas de Slytherin, así que llegarían poco después del almuerzo a ése reino.

Jaime estaba dormido en la falda de Remus y James revisaba algunos papeles. Remus miraba a su hijo preocupado y en fin nadie hablaba, pues cada uno estaba en lo suyo y además era muy temprano para discutir y eso era lo que había pasado siempre que la familia hablaba en ése viaje. Harry no estaba nada de acuerdo con la elección que había hecho su padre del que sería su marido, y llevaba dejándolo claro desde la mañana siguiente a su cumpleaños.

Lo peor era que tenía de su lado a Melanie y en el fondo a Remus, pero Remus no lo decía y prefería apoyar en silencio a su marido. James sabía lo que hacía y si al final su primogénito salía dañado, siempre podría partirle hasta la crisma a su marido, señor y padre de sus tres hijos. Jaime por su lado no entendía mucho, sólo sabía que adoraba a su papi y que por lo tanto estaba de su lado.

En otro carruaje iban los Black, quienes asistirían a la boda. También iban los padres de Remus y los hermanos y sobrinos de éste. Por último, además de la guardia, también estaban William, Charlie y Ronald Weasley, quienes se suponía se quedarían un tiempo después de la boda con Harry hasta que éste no los necesitara más, en aproximadamente dos o tres años.

Ninguno de los tres Weasley se había quejado, de hecho, estaban felices de poder acompañar a su príncipe. De los tres sólo Ron era fértil, así que tal vez volviera a Gryffindor antes, si sus padres le conseguían un buen compromiso.

-----

Una hora después del almuerzo llegaron a Slytherin, y Harry quedó boquiabierto ante la belleza de aquél que ahora sería su país. Las altas mansiones, las pequeñas y pintorescas casas con jardines, los castillos no muy grandes. Y justo en el centro de la ciudad, un castillo tan grande como el de Gryffindor, tal vez tan hermoso como el de la familia real, pero de una apariencia mucho más intrigante.

El mismo rey salió a recibir a Harry y su familia. Le besó la mano elegantemente a su prometido y a la hermanita de éste, así como al príncipe Consorte de Gryffindor Remus, los cuales le hicieron una cortés reverencia. Estrechó la mano del rey James y del pequeño Jaime. A los demás les dio la bienvenida con una ligera inclinación de su majestuosa y aristocrática cabeza.

-Sed bienvenidos al palacio real de Slytherin. Las doncellas os guiarán a cada uno a sus aposentos, para que puedan descansar de tan largo viaje. Cualquier cosa que deseéis no duden en pedírselo a sus doncellas. -Les pidió cortésmente Tom. Luego se viró hacia Harry-. Si tu padre te autoriza me gustaría que vinieras conmigo más tarde a pasear por los jardines.

Harry miró a su padre, interrogante. James asintió. Así que con un suspiro mental, Harry se obligó a sonreír al rey de Slytherin y le hizo una reverencia.

-Será un placer pasear con usted, mi señor.

-----

Harry se aseó y vistió con ayuda de Ron, Bill y Charlie. Sus habitaciones eran grandes, lujosas y cómodas. Estaban a la izquierda de las de sus padres y a la derecha de las designadas a Melanie.

-Por tu cara deduzco que no quieres ir a ese paseo con el rey, ¿Cierto? -Le preguntó Bill con ternura. Harry enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo trasparente que habían resultado sus pensamientos. Bill le puso una mano en el hombro-. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, alteza.

-Harry, Bill. Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Harry. Y tienes toda la razón, no quiero ir con mi prometido. A decir verdad ni siquiera lo conozco, no deseo casarme con él y alejarme tanto de Gryffindor... y siento que me impone su presencia.

-Animo, Harry. Apuesto a que vas a ser muy feliz y que su futuro marido le dará muchos niños que lo harán también muy feliz. -Trató de animarlo Ron, pero Harry se estremeció con la sola idea de yacer con su marido.

-Merlín, Ron. No me recuerdes eso. Soy muy joven aún para tener hijos y odio pensar que estoy obligado a dárselos. Sé que él querrá que le dé un heredero lo más pronto posible.

-Todos tenemos obligaciones, Harry. Y sólo podemos hacer dos cosas: resignarnos a éstas y tratar de vivir con ellas o resistirnos y sólo lograr ser más infelices y tener más dolores de cabeza. -Le dijo Charlie-. Y además, si rechazaras ahora al rey Thomas iniciaría una guerra entre Gryffindor y Slytherin-. Añadió. Harry suspiró, frustrado.

-Lo sé. Ésa es la razón por la que no lo he rechazado, Charlie.

-----

Harry salió de la habitación acompañado por Charlie y Ron, quienes lo escoltarían hasta el jardín donde lo dejarían solo con su prometido. Ésas eran las ordenes que habían recibido de sus majestades, los padres de Harry. Pero mientras se dirigían a los jardines tropezaron con una figura solitaria en uno de los pasillos, una figura que al verla le alegró el alma a Harry.

-¡Cedric! -Exclamó, encantado.

Cedric levantó la vista emocionado y sólo atinó a abrir los brazos para recibir, sin perder el equilibrio, al impulsivo y risueño príncipe de Gryffindor. Luego, asegurándose que no había nadie por los pasillos se fundió en un abrazo con los dos pelirrojos.

-Harry, Charlie, Ron. Qué alegría verlos.

-Príncipe Cedric. -Le sonrieron los dos pelirrojos.

-Ya no lo soy. Ahora sólo soy Cedric Duque consorte de Malfoy. Pero me gustaría más que simplemente me llamarais Cedric cuando mi marido no esté cerca. Él... bueno... él es a veces un poquito estirado con eso del protocolo.

Ron y Charlie asintieron.

-¿Y ése milagro que el Duque Malfoy no está cerca? -Preguntó Harry en un tono mordaz con una sonrisa guasona.

-Harry, no hables en ese tono de mi marido, y sí está cerca. Está ocupado en algunos asuntos de estado aquí mismo en el palacio. Así que cuando el rey Thomas supo que yo era tu amigo me invitó a comer al castillo. Pensó que te alegraría verme.

-Y acertó. -Le confirmó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, quien diría que mi pequeño amigo de Gryffindor, el pequeño príncipe león pronto se convertiría en mi señor, el príncipe consorte de Slytherin. -Le sonrió Cedric, pero el antiguo príncipe de Hufflepuff reconoció sin problemas la mirada de Harry-. Slytherin es un país genial y precioso Harry, pero no hay forma de salir o entrar a él, sin que el rey y su corte lo sepan. Acostúmbrate y no intentes huir. Recuerda que es Gryffindor el que lo lamentará en el extraño caso de que salieras de aquí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Cedric sonrió.

-Conozco esa mirada, Harry. Se llama miedo, incertidumbre... rabia. Yo también la tuve durante mucho tiempo y más de una vez me arrepentí.

Harry asintió.

-No haré nada, Cedric. No al menos algo que ponga en peligro a Gryffindor. No debes temer. Pero dime, ¿Por qué me dijiste ésas palabras? -Interrogó Harry. Cedric sólo sonrió.

-Tal vez en otro momento. Después de todo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar, pero ahora no. Éste no es lugar ni momento. Pero te diré otra cosa... ¿No me felicitarás? Estoy embarazado. Dos meses según los sanadores.

Harry exclamó sorprendido y lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Oh, Cedric. Qué bueno. Lamento mucho que perdieras aquél bebé hace dos años. Me alegra saber que nuevamente estás en estado y sé que los dioses no van a permitir que nada malo pase ésta vez. Verás que será un niño o niña tan hermoso como tú y tu marido y así de saludable.

Cedric sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, Harry. Sé que tú y los Weasley sintieron realmente la pérdida de mi bebé. Y aunque mi cuerpo tardó mucho en recuperarse completamente de aquél aborto natural, ya ves, estoy esperando mi primer hijo. 

-Si nos permite su... Cedric, nos gustaría felicitarlo. -Dijeron los dos hermanos pelirrojos. Cedric les sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso ni se pregunta. -Les dijo con ternura aceptando las palmaditas educadas y amistosas que los dos pelirrojos le dieron en la espalda.

-Tu marido debe estar feliz. -Comentó Harry. Cedric asintió.

-Así es, aunque algo nervioso. -Y guiñándole un ojo le confesó-: Parece gallinita mágica culeca con un ojo en sus deberes y otro en mí todo el tiempo. Por ejemplo, mi hijastro Draco y el ahijado de mi marido, el pequeño Conde Blaise Zabini. Se supone que me están cuidando aunque en realidad estaban jugando al ajedrez, y ni se percataron de que me les escapé a los dos.

Harry rió ante el tono jocoso de Cedric.

-Dioses, extrañaba tanto hablar contigo de esta forma, Ced.

En ése momento Ron los interrumpió.

-No lo dudo, Harry. Pero si no se apresura llegará tarde a la reunión con su prometido, mi príncipe. -Le advirtió. Cedric entendió.

-Ve, Harry. No lo hagas esperar. Serás el príncipe consorte de Slytherin y se esperará de ti que acates las decisiones de tu marido, el soberano de nuestro país, sin preguntar. Tal y como hace el propio Remus con las decisiones del rey James.

-Sólo en público. En casa, cuando no había nadie viendo quien mandaba era mi querido pa'. -Dijo Harry desafiante. Cedric sonrió.

-No lo dudo, pero de cara al público tal como debía ser, mi señor Remus nunca osó desafiar a tu padre, ¿Verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre es así, Harry. Por ejemplo, yo no le puedo decir nada a mi marido frente a los demás. Pero de mi casa para adentro son mis dominios, ahí hago y digo lo que me plazca.

Charlie añadió en tono jocoso.

-Y más ahora que tiene excusa del exceso de hormonas, para molestar a su marido. -Los demás rieron.

-Cierto. -Aceptó Cedric-. Ahora ve con el rey, Harry, y no lo hagas esperar. Su majestad Thomas es un buen hombre.

-Espero que también sea un buen marido. -Masculló Harry en voz baja, y por la mirada de Cedric supo que el hermoso y joven castaño lo escuchó.

Pero antes de que Cedric pudiera decir algo dos preciosos jóvenes aparecieron en el pasillo, buscando a Cedric. Uno de los jóvenes era de cabello rubio platino, más o menos de la estatura de Harry, con los ojos azules con reflejos grises. El otro era moreno, de ojos verdes olivo, alto, fuerte y muy guapo.

-Vaya... aquí estás, padrastro mío. -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa acercándose a su padrastro. El moreno también sonrió.

-¿Ves? Te dije que si lo buscábamos en la biblioteca lo encontraríamos en el camino.

-Tenías razón, Blaise. -Aceptó el rubio-. ¿Y ustedes mis nobles caballeros, son...? -Preguntó el rubio, medio burlón, a los tres que acompañaban a su padrastro.

-Harry, éstos dos pequeños impertinentes a los que no les debes de hacer caso, pues normalmente son más simpáticos, son mi hijastro Draco Malfoy y el ahijado de mi marido, Blaise Zabini. -Le dijo Cedric a su amigo risueñamente para luego decirle a Draco y a Blaise, sin cambiar su actitud alegre-. Ellos tres mis queridos muchachos, son Ronald y Charlie Weasley. Dos de los asistentes de confianza del príncipe de Gryffindor y él es el príncipe de Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, futuro príncipe consorte de Slytherin.

Los dos jóvenes Slytherin se miraron con los ojos abiertos por el asombro, dándose cuenta que acababan de meter la pata nada más y nada menos que con su futuro señor. Sus padres los matarían.

-Mi señor, disculpe la impertinencia. Lo confundí con algún amigo de mi padrastro. -Se disculpó Draco con una reverencia al igual que Blaise. Harry les sonrió.

-Y no se equivocaron. Cedric y yo somos amigos desde que andábamos en pañales y si no les importa, me gustaría que ustedes también fueran mis amigos. Después de mi boda quedaré solo con mis tres asistentes y amigos, Ron Charlie y Bill Weasley, así que me gustaría contarlos entre mis amistades. -Les dijo Harry con su usual simpatía tendiéndole la mano a los dos chicos, los cuales vacilaron un momento antes de estrechar la mano del futuro príncipe consorte de su país, aún pasmados.

-Será un honor para mí. -Al fin balbuceó Blaise, provocando una sonrisa en Cedric, los dos pelirrojos y el propio Harry. Draco le estrechó la mano.

-Siempre es un gusto hacer nuevas amistades, su majestad. Podéis llamarme Draco o Dragón como prefieras. Y a éste pasmadote a mi lado llámale Blaise o idiota, al fin y al cabo sería lo mismo. -Se rió Draco, haciendo que Blaise lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso Draco Malfoy. Blaise a solas por favor, su majestad.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando ustedes me llamen Harry. -Les advirtió éste y luego al oír las campanas del reloj sonar, exclamó impresionado-. ¡Merlín! Llegaré tarde a mi cita con el rey Thomas. Discúlpenme, hablaremos en otro momento, pero tengo...

-Entendemos, Harry. Ahora vete. -Le aconsejó Cedric. Harry asintió y con una ligera inclinación se perdió por el pasillo con sus dos ayudantes pelirrojos, que lo siguieron después de hacer una reverencia ante Cedric, Draco y Blaise.

**Continuara...**


	11. Capítulo 11: Un paseo por los jardines

**Capítulo 11: Un paseo por los jardines de Slytherin. (Presente)**

-Siento la tardanza, mi señor. -Dijo Harry aún jadeando por la carrera que había tenido que dar hasta los jardines. Thomas Riddle sólo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes. En realidad apenas llevo un minuto esperando. -Le tranquilizó Tom. Luego le tendió la mano a Harry y le señaló los jardines-. ¿Vamos? -Preguntó. Harry tomó la mano que el rey de Slytherin le tendía y aceptó tímidamente, mientras Ron y Charlie se preparaban para esperarlos en la entrada del jardín hasta que volvieran.

Harry miró fascinado el jardín y muy pronto olvidó en compañía de quién estaba. Ese jardín era tan hermoso como el de su tierra natal, pero de una forma distinta. Las flores eran diferentes, de otras especies pero no por eso menos hermosas. Pronto se soltó de la mano que lo guiaba y olvidando su condición de príncipe real, se arrodilló en el suelo a acariciar los pétalos de un hermoso clavel de color violeta.

En un árbol cercano, un ruiseñor cantó y con una sonrisa Harry tarareó en una tonada tan bella como la del ruiseñor.

Tom observó con una sonrisa, encantado de cómo el muchacho se desentendía del mundo y se metía de lleno en la belleza del ambiente que lo rodeaba. Fascinado, Tom vio cómo las aves se acercaban al ojiverde acompañando al chico en su alegre tarareo. Incluso, un intrépido pajarito se atrevió a posarse en el hombro del joven que lo acarició con ternura y delicadeza.

Aquella imagen encandiló a Tom de tal forma, que feliz de la vida hubiese permanecido todo el día viendo la dulzura de su futuro consorte. Pero sabia que no podía. En una hora tenía una reunión y quería compartir un poco con el precioso joven. Así que con delicadeza para no sobresaltar al chico, le tocó suavemente el hombro. Harry se viró sobresaltado y al recordar con quién estaba enrojeció. Se levantó torpemente aún avergonzado.

-Lo... lo siento. -Se disculpó abochornado. Tom le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-No te asustes. Me alegra ver esta faceta tuya. Te invité a pasear para verte y conocerte tal y como eres, no para que finjas ser otra persona. -Le confesó el rey de Slytherin.

-En sólo unas horas no se puede conocer bien a nadie. -Muy tarde Harry se dio cuenta de su impertinencia. Avergonzado, hizo una reverencia-. Lo siento, mi Lord, no quería resultar impertinente.

-No te disculpes, sólo dijiste lo que piensas y eso no es malo. De hecho, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero al menos es un comienzo. -Dijo Tom. Harry asintió con una reverencia. Tom le volvió a ofrecer el brazo y Harry lo aceptó sin tener otra opción.

-¿Te gustan muchos las plantas? -Le preguntó Tom. Harry asintió.

-Las plantas, los animales, todo eso me encanta. Temo que fue una manía que me pegó mi 

adorado pa' aún antes de nacer siquiera. -Sonrió Harry. A Tom le encantó la sonrisa del joven.

-Y dime, Harry... háblame de las cosas que te gustan, tus colores favoritos y eso.

Harry meditó un poco.

-Pues... me gusta el color rojo, es mi favorito. Como te dije, me gustan los animales y las plantas, me gusta la música, sé tocar el piano, la flauta, el violín y el arpa y me fascina el Quidditch. -Resumió Harry, con otra sonrisa vacilante.

-Vaya, eres un destello de virtudes. -Sonrió Tom divertido. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, avergonzado.

-Bueno... usted preguntó, mi Lord. Hábleme un poco de usted, mi Lord. Qué le gusta y eso, por favor.

-Para empezar, me gustaría que mi futuro consorte dejara de tratarme de usted y me tuteara. Llámame Tom, Harry.

-Preferiría no tutearlo, no me sentiría cómodo. -Confesó Harry, cohibido.

-Bien, Harry. Pero te daré poco tiempo, espero que para nuestro enlace ya me tutees. -Harry tuvo deseos de protestar ante la evidente orden, pero se mordió la lengua y bajó la cabeza-. Pues déjame ver... bueno, tengo 45 años...

-Pero... -Le interrumpió Harry, asombrado. Tom rió divertido-. ¿Se está burlando de mí, su alteza?

-No, Harry. -Le dijo Tom sin abandonar su sonrisa-. No me burlo, tengo realmente 45 años, mi niño.

-Sé que los magos vivimos más de lo normal y envejecemos lentamente, pero... usted no parece que tenga 45 años. Yo creí que tendría unos 38 años como mis padres o algo así.

-Bueno, estuviste cerca. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encantan los colores negro y plata. Me gusta la música también, pero sólo toco el órgano y fíjate, me gustan también los animales. De hecho, tengo una serpiente.

Harry lo miro fascinado.

-Genial. -Dijo asombrado.

-¿Y tú no tienes mascotas, pequeño?

-Sí, tengo un lobo. Lo tengo desde que era un cachorrito y lo encontré solo en el bosque, pues los cazadores habían matado a su mamá. Es un lobo precioso de 5 años, blanco y 

negro.

-¿Lo trajiste? -Le preguntó Tom, curioso. Harry bajó la cabeza, entristecido.

-No. Mis padres no me lo permitieron.

-¿Por qué?

-Dijeron que un lobo no es una mascota común y que... que pudiera ser que usted no estuviera de acuerdo.

Tom le sonrió, comprensivo.

-¿Quieres mucho a ese lobo? -Harry asintió-. ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Jix.

-Bien... entonces ordenaré al alguien que vaya a Gryffindor a buscarlo para que te lo traigan, ¿Te parece? Podría estar aquí para nuestra boda o pocos días después.

-¿Haría eso por mí? -Preguntó Harry, asombrado. Tom asintió y a pesar de su incomodidad hacia su prometido Harry lo vio en ése momento como su amigo y lo abrazó impulsivamente-. Gracias, muchas gracias.

Tom se sorprendió por unos escasos segundos, antes de estrechar el cálido, apetecible y juvenil cuerpo contra él.

-De nada. -Le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había abrazado impulsivamente a aquél que pronto sería su marido.

Trató de retroceder, pero las manos en su cintura se lo impedían. A escasos centímetros del rostro del rey pudo sentir su aliento cálido. Entonces, Tom inclinó la cabeza y atrapó los virginales y cálidos labios. Asombrado, Harry abrió la boca a la lengua que exigía paso en su boca. Sintió la lengua recorrer todos y cada uno de los rincones de su boca, nunca antes explorada.

Puso sus temblorosas manos sobre el pecho del rey y por un momento no supo si para empujarlo o abrazarlo, pero cuando las manos de Tom acariciaron su cintura, se espabiló y echó para atrás la cabeza.

-Me... me... me está asustando. -Tartamudeó, nervioso. Tom reaccionó y retiro las manos de la cintura del chico, para acariciarle con suavidad las mejillas.

-No me temas, pronto seré tu marido y nunca te haré daño.

-De... déjeme ir. -Pidió Harry nervioso. Tom lo soltó y sin esperar una sola palabra Harry salió huyendo de ahí, con el corazón en la boca. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que escapar 

de ahí. Charlie y Ron lo siguieron, asombrados por su actitud.

-Harry, para. -Le pidió Ron. Fue Charlie quien lo alcanzó y le cortó el paso con un brazo.

-¿Qué te sucede? -Le pregunto mientras Ron les daba alcance.

-Tengo que salir de este lugar. -Dijo Harry al borde de la histeria.

-Harry, pero... ¿Qué sucedió en ése jardín para que te pusieras así? -Preguntó Ron, impresionado.

-Me besó, Ron. Me recordó con su actitud que en una semana seré suyo y podrá hacer mucho más que besarme. -Estalló Harry al fin con un sollozo.

Charlie lo tomó de un brazo y lo dirigió a toda prisa a sus habitaciones. El pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie viera a su príncipe en ése estado. Ron los siguió apesadumbrado por la carga que su amigo y señor tenía sobre su espalda. 

**Continuara...**


	12. Capitulo 12: La boda

**Capitulo 12: La boda (Presente)**

Una semana después

Harry se miró en el espejo. En toda ésa semana no había visto a su prometido, con excepción de en las cenas y en una ocasión formal en la que le presentaron a toda la corte. Pero no fue hasta ése momento, cuando miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras su adorado pa' le acomodaba los accesorios de su ajuar y se observaba con aquella impresionante vestimenta, que todo se volvió real para él, que al fin todo dejó de ser ése sueño del que él creía que en algún momento se despertaría.

Su pa' Remus llevaba una preciosa túnica azul cielo y le colocaba en ése momento pequeños diamantes entrelazados en su cabello. Harry sólo había insistido en una cosa para su boda, llevar la túnica de boda que 18 años atrás el propio Remus usara. Su pa terminó de colocarle la última prenda y Harry se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Llevaba una preciosa túnica blanca con diseños en oro e incrustaciones de diamantes que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz.

La túnica se amoldaba a su cuerpo en la parte superior de una forma descarada y hermosa, para en la parte inferior tomar un ligero vuelo. Los zapatos eran del mismo material y color que el vestido. Llevaba diminutos diamantes entrelazados en el cabello, que llevaba sencillamente amarado con una cinta bordada para apartarlo de su rostro.

Al cuello llevaba una preciosa cadena de oro con un diamante en forma del león de Gryffindor. Su pulsera también era de oro con incrustaciones de diamante y en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha llevaba la sortija dorada de Gryffindor. Al mirar a Remus vio que éste tenia los ojos cristalizados.

-¡Pa'! -Gimió Harry, asustado. Remus reaccionó de inmediato abriéndole los brazos y Harry corrió a refugiarse en ese cálido abrazo que siempre lo sacaba de líos, pero que ésta vez él sabía no lo podría hacer.

-¿Por qué creciste tan rápido, Harry? Ayer tú eras tan sólo un niño. Ahora luces mi túnica de boda y te vas a casar y dejar de ser mi bebé.

-No llores pa', por favor. -Le rogó Harry, pero idénticas lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos verdes.

-Te amo, mi adorado niño. -Le dijo Remus limpiándole las lágrimas, gesto que Harry imitó con su propio rostro.

-Yo siempre seré tu adorado niño, y tú mi adorado pa'. Eso nadie lo podrá cambiar jamás. Pero ahora tengo miedo...¿Y si no sale bien, pa'?

-Yo tuve las mismas dudas, Harry. Incluso mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la capilla hacia el altar me preguntaba si todo saldría bien. En el momento en que dije "acepto", aún sentía deseos de correr, Harry. Pero no corrí, mi niño. Me quedé. Alcé la barbilla y encaré al destino... y jamás me he arrepentido. Tú, Melanie, Jaime y James son lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida.

Harry asintió aún con la cabeza en el pecho de su pa, el cual lo acunaba contra él.

-Merlín... que difícil es para un pa' el día que tiene que entregar a su hijo a otro hombre. Me siento como un egoísta. No quiero entregarte, sólo quiero cargarte entre mis brazos, llevarte a Gryffindor para que nadie te vea y te quedes siempre con nosotros.

-Yo también quisiera estar en casa y meter me en la cama tuya y de papá, las noches en que haga frío.

Remus se obligó a sonreír.

-Ahora tu marido te dará calor y paz y no sentirás miedo. No será un calor como el que tu padre y yo te dimos, será uno que te gustará mucho más. -Le dijo Remus pícaramente. Harry enrojeció pero no siguió discutiendo, sabía que si seguía exponiendo sus miedos destrozaría la cándida alma de su tierno pa'.

-Sí, tienes razón. Todo va a salir bien. -Se obligó a decir, aunque no lo creyera ni remotamente.

***

Como en un sueño, caminó del brazo de su padre hacia el altar. Como si sólo fuera un espectador que viera lo que le sucedía a otra persona, Harry oyó las palabras de Albus Dumbledore, el primer ministro de los cuatro reinos, quien oficiaba la ceremonia. Como en un trance hizo sus juramentos y como si no fuera real oyó a Tom hacer los suyos.

Cuando llegó el momento de ponerle el anillo a Tom, sus manos temblaban tanto que Harry creyó que no podría ponérselo, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y ponerle el anillo a aquél que desde ése día sería su marido, rey y señor. Para el momento del enlace de sangre, Harry se había retraído y encerrado por completo en sí mismo.

El resto de la boda pasó como en una nebulosa. El vals, el banquete, el baile y la fiesta. Y en menos tiempo de lo que hubiese querido, su pa' Remus lo fue a buscar para, junto con Ron y Cedric, prepararlo para su noche de bodas. Y por un momento Harry fue presa del pánico y no creyó poder lograrlo.

**Continuara...**


	13. Capitulo 13: Noche de boda

Me disculpo con todos los que esperaban actualización por no haberlo podido hacer antes este fic ya va por el capitulo 22 en amor yaoi y en slaheaven el problema es que como aquí lo tengo tan atrás y para colmo aquí no publico todos mis fic olvido que no estoy al dia como lo estoy en slasheaven (como Melanie_Lupin_Black) y en amor yaoi (Como La_Oscura_reina_angel) Por lo que decidí publicar de golpe todos los capis que llevo atrasados aquí, así que prepárense para una buena y larga lectura y disfrútenla, espero que tantos capis de golpe, sean suficiente para perdonar el tiempo que los e tenido en espera XD

**Capitulo 13: Noche de boda (el presente) **

Remus, Cedric y Ron, tres hombres fértiles, bañaron, perfumaron y vistieron como mandaba la tradición al recién casado. Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta y no se atrevía a hablar por miedo a vomitar todo. Remus, Cedric y Ron lo llevaron a las que desde ése día serían sus habitaciones con Tom, y Harry las miró nervioso.

Era una habitación enorme, de techo alto y ventanas que iban del suelo al techo. Unas puertas corredizas de cristal daban a un pequeño balcón. En el centro de la estancia, una enorme cama descansaba sobre una tarima. Frente a la chimenea había un -en apariencia-, cómodo sofá a juego con dos butacas elegantes a cada lado. También había cerca de una pared un escritorio y un enorme armario muy elegante, además de una mesa de té con dos sillas.

Pero a pesar de todo el cuarto era tan grande, que había grandes espacios entre cada cosa. Harry, que había salido del baño con sus tres acompañantes, no pudo evitar mirar hacia las enormes puertas dobles de salida. Qué tentadora era en ése momento la idea de salir corriendo. Pero él era un Gryffindor y un Gryffindor no huía nunca por muy escalofriante que fuera su destino. Dejó que su padre y sus dos amigos lo guiaran a la enorme cama, cubierta con finas sábanas de elegante seda de Averlur (Averlur tela mágica, suave y brillante inventada ahora mismo por mí.)

Se sentó en la cama, tembloroso y los otros tres lo miraron con pena.

-Harry, en algunos momentos vendrá tu marido a consumar el matrimonio como es su derecho. -Le dijo Cedric con calma-. Pero antes tienes el derecho de preguntar a dos varones fértiles como tú, cualquier cosa que quieras preguntar y que te inquiete. Y tú Ronald Weasley, se te concede el honor de estar aquí para que aprendas sobre lo que pasarás para la preparación de tu noche de boda.

Los dos más jóvenes asintieron. Unos meses atrás, Harry había estado en el lugar de Ron, para la boda de Percy Weasley. En ése momento su noche de boda le había parecido algo lejano, casi inverosímil. Ahora ésta había llegado al fin.

-Vamos Harry, pregunta. Tienes poco tiempo antes de que nos tengamos que retirar para dejarte a la espera de tu marido. -Le dijo Remus suavemente.

-Yo... bu... pu... ¿Dolerá? -Soltó de golpe.

Cedric y Remus se miraron.

-Eso siempre depende. -Dijo Cedric con suavidad.

-¿De qué?

-De lo elástico y flexible que tú seas y de la delicadeza y cuidado que él tenga contigo. Si tiene cuidado y tú no te tensas, te dolerá mucho menos. Si te tensas y él no tiene cuidado te dolerá muchísimo. Pero la primera vez siempre es la que más duele, por eso es la importancia de estar relajado, hijo. -Le explicó Remus a su hijo, que se sonrojó como una amapola ante las imágenes que evocaban las palabras de su pa'.

-Él... él...

-¿Sí? -Lo animó Cedric a continuar.

-¿Me dejará preñado? -Soltó Harry sintiendo un escalofrió en el cuerpo.

-Eso también depende. Yo tardé cerca de tres meses en quedar embarazado de mi primer hijo y fue por un descuido de Lucius. Eso depende de cuando él desee dejarte en estado. -Le explicó Cedric.

-Cierto. Tu padre me dejó embarazado a la primera y te puedo asegurar que no fue por un descuido. -Bromeó Remus haciendo sonreír tímida y fugazmente a su hijo.

-Yo... yo no sé qué hacer.

-Normalmente la primera vez no tienes que hacer nada, el lo hará todo. -Le aseguró Remus.

-Pero en caso contrario, solo limítate a hacer lo que él te diga. -Le dijo Cedric con sencillez.

-¿Ustedes estarán aquí por la mañana? -Preguntó Harry al borde de las lágrimas. Remus lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Claro que sí, mi niño. Tu padre y yo pronto tendremos que partir. Pero estaré contigo, hasta el último día que permanezca aquí. -Le prometió Remus.

-Yo tengo que volver pronto al palacio Malfoy, pero estaré aquí aún por unos días, junto a ti. Y cuando necesites a alguien con quien hablar, sólo ve al palacio Malfoy que queda aquí cerca y serás bien recibido, o mándame una carta con alguna de las lechuzas mensajeras y vendré de inmediato. -Le prometió Cedric, acariciándole con cariño la mano izquierda donde ahora lucía el anillo que dejaba en claro lo que era: El segundo al mando del reino de Slytherin. El príncipe consorte.

-Y yo estaré contigo hasta el día que me obliguen a casar amigo. -Le prometió Ron. Y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta solidaridad.

-Tu marido debe estar por llegar y si ya no tienes más preguntas, nosotros debemos retirarnos. -Le informó Cedric. Harry asintió. Remus lo besó con cariño en la frente. Ron lo abrazó para infundirle ánimos y Cedric lo besó en la mejilla. Luego, los tres salieron dejando a Harry acostado en la cama.

***

Harry escuchó llegar a Tom y no pudo evitar tensarse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agarrando fuertemente la sábana contra su cuerpo. Sintió la cama hundirse por el peso de la rodilla de Tom en la cama.

-Harry... -Lo llamó suavemente. Harry abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, pero ni habló, ni se movió, ni lo miró-. Tranquilo, pequeño. Todo estará bien, no te haré daño.

Pero Harry estaba estático. No se movía y no abría la boca, seguro de que si la abría vomitaría por los nervios. Tom se sentó en la cama y le acarició suavemente la frente. Harry sólo tembló como una hoja y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Por amor a la magia, cualquiera diría que te voy a violar. Calma, Harry. No te haré daño. -Tampoco ahora Harry se movió o lo miró. Ésa actitud estaba empezando a molestar a Tom-. Harry, ¿Quieres más tiempo con tu pa'? ¿Quieres hablar mas con él?

Le preguntó obligándose a calmarse. Pero ésta vez tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

-Bien, perfecto. Será como tú quieras. Si quieres que nuestro matrimonio se consume de ésta forma, bien, así será -Dijo Tom y le saltó encima, capturando el joven cuerpo bajo el propio y devorando su boca.

Sólo entonces obtuvo alguna reacción. No fue algún movimiento, simplemente fue un suave llanto. Se detuvo, no quería hacerle daño a su consorte.

-Por favor no llores. -Le pidió suavemente, secándole las lágrimas. Al fin Harry lo miro a los ojos.

-Tan solo... tan solo no me preñe por favor. -Le pidió con voz temblorosa. Tom lo miro, extrañado.

-Acaso no quieres tener hijos? -Le preguntó. Harry se quedó callado-. ¡Contesta! -Le ordenó con voz fuerte. Una voz que sólo usaba para dar órdenes cuando estaba molesto por algo. Una voz que siempre conseguía obediencia inmediata y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

-No, no quiero. -Dijo Harry con asustada franqueza.

-Ahora eres el príncipe Consorte de Slytherin y yo necesito hijos.

-Lo... lo sé. Pero aún no. Se lo ruego. -Pidió Harry. Tom lo miró con dureza.

-Un príncipe no ruega y mucho menos si es el esposo de un rey. -Le dijo duramente haciendo desaparecer la túnica de cama con un sencillo movimiento de su mano.

Los ojos verde esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el cuerpo más pequeño que el del rey temblaba. Tom no pudo evitar fijarse en la perfección de Harry. Cintura estrecha, vientre plano, piernas perfectas, miembro de tamaño perfecto para su edad y estatura, piel lampiña y caderas ligeramente redondeadas. Sí, el chico lo molestaba con su actitud, pero no podía evitar desearlo. Era adictivo, perfecto.

-Te complaceré. Esta vez no voy a preñarte. -Dijo Tom con esfuerzo. Aunque tampoco había estado en sus planes preñar a su consorte tan pronto. Pero claro, eso era algo que Harry no debía saber-. Pero a cambio, tú me complacerás. Quiero que abras las piernas para mí.

Muerto de la vergüenza y con la cara completamente roja Harry obedeció.

-Eres perfecto. -No pudo evitar decir Tom provocando que el sonrojo de su consorte se acrecentara.

-Por favor... termine con esto de una vez. -Pidió Harry. Tom lo miró molesto.

Todas las mujeres y la mitad de los hombres de los cuatro reinos lo deseaban, ¿Y él se tenía que haber casado justamente con uno de los pocos que no lo deseaba en lo mas mínimo? Uno tiene su orgullo y Harry ya había lastimado bastante el orgullo del rey de Slytherin. Tom se trato de recordar de que era la juventud de Harry y su inexperiencia la que hablaban.

-Si termino rápido, te dolerá pequeño. Permíteme prepararte y así lo disfrutara.

-No, por favor termine de una vez.

Le rogó Harry.

-Pero...

-Ya termine y déjeme en paz.

-Bien, te complaceré. Terminaremos pronto. -Le dijo Tom con dureza, desnudándose-. Pensaba prepararte y ser paciente contigo, para que no te doliera. Pero como tú quieres que todo sea rápido y sin preparación alguna, pues que no se diga que tu marido no te complace.

Y al terminar de hablar, Tom penetró al muchacho con sus dedos, sin mucho cuidado. Harry se tensó por acto reflejo y no pudo tratar de evitar echar esos dedos de su interior, ocasión que Tom aprovechó para penetrarlo más y estirarlo sin mucho cuidado. Una vez consideró al muchacho lo suficiente estirado se posicionó en la entrada del muchacho y lo penetró de un sólo empellón.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par. Unos segundos permaneció estático antes de que su boca se abriera y dejara salir un descomunal grito de dolor. Tom por su parte se detuvo en cuanto lo penetró con un gemido, la virginal cavidad del chico lo estaba estrangulando prácticamente. Nunca había estado con alguien tan estrecho. Pero tenía que seguir, tenía que enseñar a su consorte a pensárselo la próxima vez que le fuera a pedir que terminara deprisa. Tom se empezó a mover en el interior de su lloroso consorte.

-¡Pare! ¡Me lastima! ¡Por favor! ¡Deténgase! -Rogaba Harry entre lágrimas.

Tom lo besó para acallarlo. Luego descendió su boca hacia el cuello de Harry, murmuró en voz baja un encantamiento anticonceptivo al sentirse a punto de correrse y mordió la unión del cuello y el hombro de su consorte cuando se corrió en las vírgenes entrañas del chico llenándolo con su esencia. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho mas no así su alma. Lamió el cuello de Harry y subió hasta su oído para susurrarle después de mordisqueárselo.

-Eso te enseñará a no jugar con el orgullo de un hombre. ¿No te advirtió tu padre que lo mejor era ir lento, para que estuvieras preparado para cuando te penetrara? Eso te enseñará a pensártelo la próxima vez que me digas que acabe rápido querido. Yo sólo hice lo que tú me pediste.

Y con esas palabras salió del interior del pequeño que gimió de dolor. Se dejó caer de lado en la cama y miró a su precioso consorte.

-Y dime, Harry... ¿La próxima vez quieres también que acabe rápido? -Harry negó horrorizado. No quería que hubiera una próxima vez. Pero si las había prefería que lo preparara para albergar tan enorme miembro que lo había dejado sangrante-. Ten cuidado con lo que pides por que los resultados puede que no te gusten.

Le advirtió Tom. Harry asintió intimidado. Definitivamente la próxima vez que estuviera en la cama con Tom, no abriría ni tan siquiera la boca.

-Abre las piernas. -Le ordenó. Harry se asustó.

-Por favor... no de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte daño. Será mañana cuando realmente te haga el amor. Ahora sólo quiero curarte. Te lastimé y sinceramente lo hice a propósito. No me gustó tu actitud, quiero una pareja, un amante pasional en mi cama. No un mártir. -Le dijo Tom tranquilamente para no asustarlo mientras lo curaba recurriendo a la magia de sus manos-. ¿Quedó entendido, Harry? Si ésa actitud se vuelve a repetir de tu parte, ésta se volverá a repetir de la mía y la próxima vez no te curaré ni te quitaré el dolor. ¿Quedó claro?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco mejor ahora que la magia de Tom había eliminado el dolor.

-Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. -Murmuró aún con su hermosa voz temblorosa.

-En ese caso, yo prometo que no te volveré a hacer daño. Yo me comportaré dependiendo de tu actitud. Compláceme y te complaceré. Moléstame y lo de hoy te parecerá poco. -Harry asintió asustado. Tom se acostó nuevamente y estiró el brazo derecho-. Ven acá.

Harry obedeció y Tom lo hizo recostarse sobre su pecho.

-Ahora duerme tranquilo y olvida esta noche, que mientras tú cumplas tu promesa no se volverá a repetir.

-La cumpliré. -Murmuró Harry. Tom le levantó la cabeza poniendo una mano en su barbilla y lo besó dulcemente, tranquilizando un poco el asustado corazón del joven con tan tierno beso. Tom rompió el beso con suavidad y lo hizo volver a acostarse sobre su pecho.

-Duerme, que eres una perfecta tentación y yo sólo un humano.

Harry obedeció, sin ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia. Y no queriendo despertar el deseo nuevamente en el cuerpo de su marido y señor, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuara....


	14. Capitulo 14: Embarazo

**Capitulo 14: Embarazo (El presente)**

~~4 Meses después~~

Harry sollozó desesperado. Tom suspiró sin saber qué hacer, además de abrazarlo. Harry se aferró con fuerza a su marido, dejando las lágrimas salir con desesperación. Un rato después, el cansancio lo venció y quedó dormido después de tan desgarrador llanto en los brazos de su marido.

Con tristeza, Tom lo desvistió y lo acomodó en la cama de ambos.

Mientras miraba a su precioso consorte dormido, Tom pensó con tristeza que las cosas no funcionaban entre ambos.

Con el sexo no había ningún problema. En ése aspecto Harry era una criatura complaciente y fácil de complacer. Era apasionado y le gustaba probar nuevas cosas en la cama. También era un perfecto príncipe, el pueblo lo adoraba y los consejeros estaban locos con el príncipe Consorte. El chico había aprendido bien de Remus, sabía cuándo permanecer callado y cuándo hablar. Sabía cómo comportarse y cómo honrar en todo momento a su marido.

Pero Tom sabía que las cosas no funcionaban, porque los preciosos ojos de Harry se lo decían cuando estaban a solas. Sus ojos tristes le indicaban que no se acostumbraba a ésa vida, que extrañaba a su familia, que extrañaba todo aquello que había sido su vida y que ya no lo era más. Pero no se quejaba. No hablaba y se esforzaba por complacer a Tom y cuando éste le decía algo acerca de su tristeza, Harry simplemente cambiaba de tema.

Cuando Tom lo trataba de animar y tenía detalles con él, Harry sólo agradecía todo fríamente y se ponía a hacer o a hablar de otros temas. Él esperaba con ansias las cartas que le llegaban de Gryffindor y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Jix, su mascota y con Nagini, la serpiente de Tom, otra que adoraba al precioso príncipe.

Pero la gota que había colmado la resistencia de Harry había sido la noticia que el medimago les acababa de dar: Los malestares del príncipe Consorte se debían a que estaba embarazado. Harry no había reaccionado, sólo se había sorprendido y en cuanto el medimago había salido de la habitación y Harry se vio solo con Tom, había estallado en un desgarrador y abundante llanto. La razón, muy simple: No quería al niño.

Tom volvió a suspirar pasándose una mano por el cabello. No debió haberse casado con alguien tan joven como Harry. Harry aún no estaba preparado para todas las presiones que acarreaba ser un consorte, y mucho menos uno que además era príncipe, la mano derecha de un rey.

Tom le acarició la frente con cariño. Lo amaba. Adoraba a ése niño, pero Harry no lo amaba a él.

-Que irónico... me enamoré de la única persona en el mundo que no me ama.

***

Tom levantó la vista de los documentos al oír la suave voz de su consorte en la puerta de su despacho.

-Ya despertaste. Pensé que estarías descansando. -Le dijo Tom. Harry asintió, su semblante nuevamente compuesto y ni rastro del llanto de horas antes.

-Quería pedirte autorización para ir a visitar a Cedric. Me invitó a merendar a su castillo y me gustaría asistir.

Tom se levantó y fue hasta su consorte.

-Bien, ve. -Le autorizó, dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Harry asintió.

-Estaré de vuelta para la cena, seguramente.

-Que Bill, Charlie o Ron te acompañen. -Le advirtió Tom. Harry volvió a asentir en silencio.

***

Harry miraba extrañado el intercambio de miradas traviesas y furtivas entre Bill y Cedric. ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre esos dos? Cedric ya estaba en los seis meses de embarazo y se veía espectacular. El embarazo ya avanzado de Cedric le recordó a Harry que él pronto estaría en igual estado.

-¿Ya sabes si será niño o niña, Cedric?

-El médico dijo que era niña. -Sonrió Cedric acariciándose el vientre. Tanto Bill como Harry sonrieron.

-¿Cómo la llamarán?

-Bueno... pues en ése aspecto todos quieren opinar. Draco quiere que se llame Lucía. Lucius quiere que se llame Azucena y yo quiero que se llame Valentina. Y un buen amigo quiere que se llame Sarela. -Dijo Cedric.

-Pues llámale Valentina Azucena Sarela. -Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. Cedric sonrió.

-Claro, y así todos contentos. -Le siguió el juego a Harry.

-Si yo tuviera un niño le pondría el nombre de Remus, como mi pa'. Pero si es niña le pondría Merope como la mamá de Tom. Mi suegra es un amor. -Sonrió Harry. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que acaba de escogerle nombre a su bebé. No lo pudo resistir, simplemente rompió a llorar. Cedric abandonó su lugar en la mesita del jardín y se acercó a Harry.

-Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? -Le pregunto preocupado.

-Estoy embarazado. -Fue todo lo que respondió el oji verde. Y no tuvo que decir más. Cedric lo entendió. Conocía la manera de pensar de Harry y conocía el problema, Harry no quería al bebé.

-Creo que llegó la hora de que te cuente mi historia, Harry. Ven conmigo, vamos a la biblioteca. Ahí tendremos más privacidad. -Le dijo Cedric extendiéndole la mano. Harry la agarró y lo acompañó al igual que Bill.

Continuara....


	15. Capitulo 15: La Historia de Cedric

**Capitulo 15: La Historia de Cedric (Presente)**

-Es éste uno de mis lugares favoritos del palacio Malfoy, ¿Sabías? -Le preguntó Cedric. Harry negó con la cabeza-. Siéntate. -Le indicó tranquilamente, señalándole un cómodo sofá-. Tú también siéntate, Bill. -Añadió Cedric con una sonrisa.

-No es correcto. -Se disculpó Bill, permaneciendo de pie.

-Bobadas. Si no te sientas, se lo diré a Lucius. -Le advirtió Cedric. Bill no pudo evitar sonreír y tomó asiento junto a Harry. Harry miró de uno a otro.

-¿Me pueden decir qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

Cedric y Bill sonrieron.

-Eso es algo que sabrás mas adelante. -Le aseguró Cedric y Bill asintió-. Ahora te traje aquí por otra cosa. Te traje para contarte una historia que nunca he contado a nadie. Bill conoce partes de la historia por mí y por Lucius, pero no la conoce completa.

~Quiero que la oigas, Harry. Que la oigas y la analices. Tú recuerdas que siempre estuve ilusionado ante la idea de una boda, pues así había sido educado a pensar siempre. Pero cuando el momento llegó y cumplí mis 18 años, me asusté. Y mi miedo aumentó al conocer a Lucius. Tenía el doble de mi edad, era viudo y tenía un hijo apenas 3 años menor que yo. Su presencia me asustaba. Lo que él representaba me asustaba.

~Él era un duque de Slytherin y un consejero, lo cual significaba que tendría que abandonar mi hogar, que ya no seria más un Hufflepuff. Ahora seria un Slytherin y eso, Harry, me aterraba. Me aterraba porque mi vida era Hufflepuff, mi gente y todos estaban en mi país. Pero casarme con Lucius significaba dejar todo eso y empezar en un lugar donde sólo lo conocería a él. Y eso no me gustaba.

~Acepté la boda. No podía echarme atrás. Lucius era alguien muy importante en Slytherin, ahijado del padre del Rey Tom y si me arrepentía, no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias para Hufflepuff. Así que guardé silencio y me convertí en el consorte de Lucius Malfoy. Lloré lágrimas de sangre, Harry. Lucius me amaba y hacía todo por complacerme... pero yo... yo me negaba a aceptar que él era bueno y que me amaba. Para mí era el verdugo que me había arrancado de mi hogar, nada más.

~Sabía que mi actitud le hacía daño, Harry. Pero, ¿Sabes qué es lo irónico? Me hacía mucho más daño a mí mismo. Le rogué que no me preñara y él no lo hizo, simplemente por complacerme a mí. Entonces quede embarazado por error, los medios anticonceptivos habían fallado. Se me vino el mundo encima, Harry. Estaba esperando un hijo del que consideraba mi verdugo, de aquél a quien juraba que odiaba, y lo triste de todo era que lo amaba y me negaba a aceptarlo.

~Lo arruiné todo, Harry. No quería al bebé. De hecho, aborrecía la vida que crecía dentro de mí. Con el alma destrozada Lucius me obligó a seguir con el embarazo, tenía que hacerlo. Él no podía permitirme acabar con la vida del que seria nuestro primer hijo, juntos. Y lo odié por eso. Era mi cuerpo y me enfermaba el simple pensamiento de que Lu tuviera más poder en él del que me daban a mí.

~Podía ir a Durmstrang a pedir un aborto y no lo conseguiría por el simple hecho de que mi marido había dicho que lo tendría, y así tenía que ser. Mi estupidez me perdió, Harry. No pude disfrutar de mi embarazo por el simple hecho de que me negaba a aceptar que quería a ese bebé que crecía dentro de mí y al hombre que había puesto su semilla ahí. Y tú sabes lo que pasó cuando tenía 5 meses. Estaba discutiendo con Lucius por el bebé, cuando tropecé y caí por las escaleras. Oí su grito, Harry. Lucius, ése que ustedes ven siempre frío y compuesto había gritado aterrado al verme caer. Y mientras caía, sólo fui capaz de pensar en mi hijo.

~Mi Hijo fue mi único pensamiento antes de desmayarme. Cuando desperté una semana después, nadie tuvo que decirme nada. Lo supe en cuanto abrí los ojos. Ya no era igual, mi hijo no estaba. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sabia? Porque mientras estuve embarazado, ésa pequeña vida me acompañó y estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Al despertar me sentí solo y vacío y al tocar mi vientre lo supe, había perdido a mi hijo. Aquello que tanto había deseado se había cumplido y no podía entender porqué entonces me sentía tan infeliz y tan destrozado. Necesité menos de media hora para darme cuenta del porqué de mi llanto. Amaba a mi hijo y me destrozaba que estuviera muerto, y amaba a Lucius y ahora tal vez lo había perdido.

~Lo vi tan sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haber despertado, pues cuando yo desperté él se estaba aseando. Luego me enteré por Draco que él estuvo todo esos días cuidándome, pero en ése momento al ver a Lucius pensé que lo había perdido y él no entendió él porqué de mi llanto, si había sucedido lo que yo tanto quería, ya no había un niño. Entonces el médico dijo que jamás podría volver a tener hijos. El aborto había arruinado mi capacidad natural de procrear, se me vino el mundo encima, Harry. Definitivamente había perdido a Lucius o al menos eso pensaba.

~Caí en una depresión horrible, ¿Y sabes quién estuvo a mi lado día a día? ¿Quién me obligó a comer? ¿A vivir? ¿A no abandonarme? Lucius, Harry. No hubo un sólo reproche o palabra negativa de su parte, sólo su apoyo firme y seguro. Me derrumbé, le grité que me perdonara aún cuando él no me había culpado de nada. Le grité que lo amaba y que extrañaba a mi hijo, y que no quería vivir si ya no los podía tener a los dos. ¿Sabes qué hizo, Harry? Me abrazó y me rogó que no llorara, que no lo hiciera porque le rompía el alma.

~Le ofrecí el divorcio, después de todo yo no le podía dar más descendencia, ¿Y sabes qué me dijo, Harry? "Si no podemos tener más hijos, los adoptaremos. Pero siempre estaré contigo". Cuando hace seis meses quedé embarazado, fue una sorpresa. El médico dijo que no entendía cómo había recuperado mi capacidad de procrear. Pero yo sí sé, Harry, lo hizo el amor. El amor me devolvió ésa capacidad. Pero mi estupidez y mi testarudez me hicieron estar a punto de perder lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida.

~De hecho perdí una gran parte, Harry. Porque no hay nada como tu primer hijo, pregúntale a tu padre. Y la vida me lo cobró. Se lo quedó por culpa de mi estupidez. Yo aproveché la oportunidad que me dio la vida y recuperé mi matrimonio, a mi marido y hasta a mi hijo. Pero analiza mi historia y piensa si en verdad quieres pasar por lo mismo. No seas estúpido y acepta la realidad. No te niegues a tus sentimientos y verás cómo amas a tu bebé, como puede ser que hasta de tu marido estés enamorado ya. Porque el rey Thomas te adora y eso se le ve a kilómetros de distancia.

-Oh, Cedric... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es cierto, él se desvive por mí y yo... yo lo... -Sollozó Harry. Cedric se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Lo mismo que hice yo, Harry. Pero tu aún estás a tiempo de enmendar todo.

-Tienes razón. Tengo que ir con Tom, tengo que decirle la verdad. Que estoy asustado, que tengo terror, pero que lo quiero, lo quiero. Él... él se ha ganado mi corazón. -Aceptó Harry por primera vez y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Cedric sonrió.

-Pues, ¿Qué esperas? Ve por tu marido.

-Vamos, Bill. -Le pidió Harry levantándose del asiento con una sonrisa. Bill y Cedric sonrieron.

-Lucius te irá a buscar ésta noche. -Le susurró Cedric a Bill en el oído. Bill se estremeció.

-Cedric, no hagas eso. Harry se dará cuenta de todo.

-Que lo haga. Eres el amante de mi marido y nos perteneces a Lucius y a mí, me importa poco que se entere el universo entero.

Bill sonrió mirando de reojo al carruaje donde Harry se preparaba para subir. Dio un rápido beso a los labios de Cedric aprovechando que nadie los veía.

-Vendré esta noche, Ced. -Le juró con cariño regalándole una fugaz caricia en el cabello. Cedric sonrió y observó a su amante y al de su marido partir, con su amigo y príncipe consorte de su país.

Continuara...


	16. Capitulo 16: El Accidente

**Capitulo 16: El Accidente (Presente)**

Harry estaba nervioso, pero también estaba emocionado. Iba dispuesto a arreglar su situación con Tom. Siendo realista, él sabia que Tom lo adoraba. Se le veía en los ojos, en todos sus esfuerzos por hacerlo sonreír y alejarlo de la tristeza. Pero él... tonto y orgulloso de él, que lo rechazaba. Que con soberbia y cínica educación lo desdeñaba. Hablaría con Tom. Le pediría una oportunidad. Pero sobre todo empezaría a disfrutar de su embarazo. A su pequeño. Alguien que llevaba su sangre y la de Tom. El príncipe de dos reinos.

-Hola, pequeño. -Saludó con una sonrisa a su bebé, poniéndose una mano en el vientre y acariciándoselo con reverencia.

Bill observó a su pequeño príncipe con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ésa era la actitud que le gustaba ver en Harry. Esa actitud alegre y optimista que había ganado el corazón de todos sus súbditos.

-¿Y ésa sonrisa? -Le preguntó travieso, al precioso príncipe de ojos verdes.

Harry sonrió radiante.

-La sonrisa que tiene todo joven que piensa en su apuesto marido y en su querido bebé.

Bill rió divertido.

-Muy bien, Harry. Ya era hora de que reaccionaras.

Harry sonrió con sinceridad.

-Lo sé. Y si no hubiese sido por Cedric nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Bill asintió. Y también sonrió mirando la sonrisa de su príncipe, Bill nunca sospechó que no volvería a ver sonreír a su príncipe en mucho tiempo. Todo fue demasiado rápido para los dos, para el príncipe y su acompañante. Sólo sintieron un fuerte golpe, sólo alcanzaron a gritar antes de perder el sentido.

***

Tom sintió un dolor en su pecho. Algo malo pasaba, lo sabia, su corazón se lo decía. Los consejeros callaron cuando un joven pelirrojo entró sin ninguna ceremonia en el despacho, cubierto de llanto. Los consejeros miraron indignados la falta de respeto y etiqueta, Tom solo lo miró preocupado.

-Ron, pequeño... ¿Qué sucede?

-Su majestad... Harry... Bill...

-¿Ronald? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hubo un accidente, su majestad. -Sollozó Ron cayendo de rodillas al suelo-. Una de las ruedas del carruaje se rompió y el carruaje calló por un deslave, su majestad. Están muy graves.

Tom sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Harry, su pequeño... no podía ser.

-Manda aviso a Gryffindor. -Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decirle a uno de sus consejeros, antes de tomar a Ronald por un codo y sacarlo de ahí-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo llevaron?

-Al... al hospital. -Sollozó el joven.

Continuara....


	17. Capitulo 17: En espera

**Capitulo 17: En espera **

~~1 semana~~

Las cosas no estaba bien, todo el pueblo de Slytering rogaba por la vida de su joven Príncipe Consorte Harry y de su guardián William Weasley.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en coma y ya llevaban una semana así.

Los reyes de Gryffindor así como la familia Weasley habían recibido aviso de lo sucedido por medio de varias águilas mensajeras y se habían puesto rumbo a Slytering sin parar ni un solo segundo habían llegado en tres días después de un viaje sin descanso.

Las cosas no estaban nada fáciles. Harry había perdido demasiada sangre y su embarazo no mejoraba las cosas.

Bill también estaba en coma, pero en mejor estado que Harry pues no había un bebe que estuviera adsorbiendo su energía.

El príncipe consorte de Gryffindor Remus Lupin se había negado a moverse ni un solo segundo del hospital al igual que el rey James, quien no había tenido el valor de mandar a descansar a su afligido consorte.

Sirius y Severus también pasaban gran parte del tiempo en el hospital, pero ya con nueve meses y apunto de dar a luz en cualquier momento Severus estaba muy cansado por lo que se veía obligado a abandonar frecuentemente el hospital.

Siempre había en la clínica mínimo uno de los pelirrojos Weasley. Ya fuera la señora Molly, el señor Arthur, Charlie, los gemelos Fred y George o Ron.

Solo Percy de los hermanos Weasley no estaba pero diaria mente mandaba lechuzas para saber por el bienestar de Harry y su hermano Bill.

La razón para que Percy no estuviera era en primer lugar, que cuando ocurrió el accidente el apenas llevaba dos días de haber dado a luz y en segundo que su lugar estaba junto a su marido Franck Logbotom segundo ministro y quien estaba a cargo de Gryffindor en ausencia de James y Sirius el primer ministro de Gryffindor.

Tom era otro que apenas se movía del hospital y solo lo asía cuando era sumamente necesario y Lucius Malfoy no se podía encargar.

Pues era Lucius quien estaba asiéndose cargo de casi todo en el reino para que su rey pudiera estar junto a Harry, pero al rubio patriarca Malfoy no se le asía fácil, pues deseaba con todo su corazón, estar en el hospital viendo como evolucionaba y como estaba Bill Weasley su amante.

Cedric también pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital pendiente de su amigo y de Bill su amante y el de su marido. Pero el embarazo lo cansaba y también tenia que retirarse a descansar con frecuencia como en el caso de Lord Severus.

Draco era quien casi no se movía del hospital, algo que había extrañado un poco a Lucius y a Cedric, pues aunque este era amigo de el príncipe Harry no pensaba que era para el extremo de que el muchacho casi ni se moviera del lugar.

Blaize también pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el hospital, junto a los demás.

La princesa Melanie hermana del príncipe Harry pasaba el tiempo que podía y se le hacia posible en la clínica, pero no era mucho pues para que sus padres pudieran estar con Harry, era ella quien cuidaba de Jaime el pequeño príncipe heredero, quien era muy pequeño aun para pasar tanto tiempo en la clínica.

***

-Remus deberías descansar un rato amor.

Le susurro James sentándose a su lado.

-No puedo James, no puedo hacerlo mi niño mi pequeño se esta muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Dijo Remus angustiado. James suspiro estrechándolo en sus brazos.

-Harry estará bien Remus, en nuestro hijo y es un chico fuerte tu y yo lo sabemos, el estará bien.

Le aseguro James, Remus se abraso a el, recostando su castaña cabeza en el pecho de James y rato después aunque no lo quería el cansancio lo hizo quedar dormido. James lo acomodo mejor sobre el sofá que ocupaban y recostó la cabeza de su consorte en su regazo, mientras pedía algún milagro para su hijo amado.

***

-¡Charlie!

Charlie se sobresalto al salir de la habitación de Bill y encontrarse cara a cara con Draco.

-Draco.

Susurro mirándolo. Draco miro alrededor y asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca se arrojo sobre los brazos de Charlie. Charlie lo abraso con fuerza contra el oliendo el suave aroma de los cabellos de Draco, antes de besarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor?

Le pregunto Draco mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

-Mal Draco, mi hermano esta en esa habitación postrado en esa cama como un vegetal y a mi se me parte el alma. Es mi hermano mayor, siempre a cuidado de todos nosotros y ahora ninguno podemos hacer nada por el.

Draco Malfoy abraso a su pelirrojo amante con fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien Charlie ya lo veras. Bill se va a recuperar.

Charlie quiso creer en las palabras del menor y lo abraso con fuerza.

-Cuando tu padre se de cuenta de que somos amantes, nos separara.

Dijo Charlie con tristeza.

-No podrá huiré contigo si lo tengo que hacer.

-Pronto cumplirás los 18 años y eres un mago fértil por lo que te casaran con algún mago rico como ustedes.

-Para mi cumpleaños dentro de dos meses, pienso estar embarazado de ti y huiré contigo si mi padre se opone a nuestra relación.

-¿De verdad huirías conmigo Draco?

Draco no dudo antes de contestar con firmeza.

-Si.

-Pues temo que tendremos que hacerlo.

-En ese caso lo aremos.

Draco volvió a besar a Charlie para tranquilizarlo y ahí murió la discusión.

***

Abrasados los dos cuerpos sudorosos y cansados de los jóvenes amantes descansaban.

-¿Qué te sucede Ron?

Le pregunto Blaize Zabiny al ver a su pelirrojo amante distraído.

-Pensaba en mis padres. Bill en coma y yo... Se esforzaron mucho por conseguirme un buen matrimonio Blaize, y yo los e defraudado. Cuando quien vaya a ser mi pareja se de cuenta de que no soy virgen me repudiara y mi familia tendrá que cargar con la vergüenza.

Dijo Ronald derrotado.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo Ron?

Ron miro a Blaize a los ojos.

-Jamás.

Dijo con toda la sinceridad de su cándido y puro corazón.

-Entonces hay una solución se...

-Si fuera mayor seria tu amante-Lo interrumpió Ron con tristeza-Pero soy menor y mis padres no lo permitirán.

-Jamás nos separaran Ron, confía en mi.

Ron lo miro y aunque sabia que si lo separarían que seria obligado a casar por su fertilidad y que Blaize al final se casaría con alguien de su clase social decidió por esa noche confiar en el.

-Confió en ti Blaize.

Dijo y ambos jóvenes se volvieron a fundir en la pasión perdiéndose entre las sabanas de la enorme cama.

Y mientras dormía en brazos de Blaize esa noche, Ron recordó como fue que empezó a tomar confianza con Blaize asta terminar siendo amantes a escondías.

_***Sueño-Recuerdo***_

Vestido con un pijama negro, Ronald Weasley recorría perdido por los pasillos. No había podido pegar ojo preguntándose como estaría yendo la noche de boda de su señor y amigo. Así que había ido a la cocina del castillo para pedir un chocolate caliente a los elfos domestico. Luego había decidido volver a su habitación, pero en algún pasillo viro equivocadamente por que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba metido.

-Por Morgana, ¿Donde estoy?

-Esta es el pasillo de la Dama Blanca.

La voz a sus espaldas, lo sobresalto, asiendo que soltara la varita, quedando a oscuras. Se arrodillo en busca de su varita.

-¿Quien esta hay?

Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo, soy Blaize Zabiny.

Dijo una voz cerca de el, justo en el momento en que su mano dio con la varita otra también lo hizo. Ron retiro la mano como si lo hubiesen quemado con fuego y en la oscuridad pudo oír una suave risa y la sensual voz de Zabiny murmurando: "Lumus". La varita ilumino tenuemente el pasillo y Zabiny el devolvió la varita.

-Lo siento, no te quería asustar.

Le sonrió Blaize. Ron asintió sonrojándose por el tuteo del joven Lord.

-No se preocupe mi Lord.

Dijo Ronald educadamente. Justo en ese momento oyeron un suave sollozo, Ron se sobresalto mirando a todos lados, pero Blaize no lo hizo.

-¿Que fue eso?

Pregunto Ron sobresaltado.

-Es la Dama Blanca.

-¿La Dama Blanca?

-El fantasma del castillo.

Ron se estremeció, la verdad era que no le gustaban los fantasma. En ese momento de detrás de un mudo se materializo, una hermosa y pálida fantasma, vestida con un traje blanco manchado de sangre. Con un sobresalto Ron retrocedió, yendo a parar directo a los brazos de Blaize.

La fantasma se acerco a ellos y asustado Ron se dio la vuelta ocultando la cara en el pecho de Blaize. Blaize lo estrecho tranquilizadoramente en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo solo es un alma en pena, no te puede hacer daño, mira ni siquiera nos presta atención.

Ron miro por entre las manos y vio que efectivamente el fantasma los ignoraba pasando de largo. Al darse cuenta de que en su miedo se había prácticamente arrojado a los brazos de Lord Zabiny se separo sonrojado.

-Lo..lo siento.

Se disculpo sonrojado, Blaize le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no tienes nada que lamentar.

-¿Quien era ese fantasma?

Pregunto Ron cambiado de tema.

-Merope Slytering, la primogénita de Salazar Slytering. Se enamoro de un guerrero, pero la carroza de la princesa fue atacada una noche por ladrones, el caballero Lord Abel Malfoy, murió defendiéndola, murió en los brazos de la princesa Merope, por eso sus ropas están manchadas de sangre, la pobre enloqueció después de eso, una semana después se puso nuevamente el traje blanco lleno de sangre y se suicido en sus habitaciones que quedaban en este mismo pasillo. Por eso baga por este palacio en espera de su amado. La madre de nuestro rey Thomas, se llamaba igual que la princesa Merope y mi padrino Lucius es descendiente directo del hermano de Abel Malfoy.

Le contó Blaize. Ron lo miraba impresionante.

-Es una historia preciosa. Ambos murieron por amor.

Susurro el pelirrojo, con el corazón enternecido por la historia.

_***Fin del sueño-recuerdo***_

Continuara.....


	18. Capitulo 18: Una difícil decisión

**Capitulo 18: Una difícil decisión **

Otra semana había pasado y ya el príncipe y su guardián llevaban dos semanas en coma, cuando el doctor dio la nefasta noticia.

Estaban ese día en el hospital casi todos. Cedric, Charlie, Draco, Ron, Blaize, Remus, James, Melanie Sirius, Severus y Tom.

-No andaré con rodeos, por que no hay forma de anestesiar esta noticia. El príncipe consorte Harry esta muy mal sus majestades-Le dijo el medimago tristemente a los reyes de Gryffindor y al rey de Slytering-Lo podemos mantener con vida durante los 8 meses para que nazca el bebe, pero el parto lo mataría. O podemos practicarle ahora un aborto y el sobreviviría. La decisión es de usted su majestad-Le dijo al rey Thomas de Slytering-Yo ahora me retiro cuando tenga una decisión hágamela saber.

En cuanto el doctor salió la bomba cayo sobre todo. La princesa Melanie de Gryffindor empezó a llorar desconsolada. Remus ahogo un grito y hubo de ser sostenido por James para que no se desplomara al suelo.

Tom solo atino a taparse el rostro con la manos sintiendo que se ahogaba. Cedric cero los ojos con tristeza llevándose una mano a su abultado vientre y resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

Charlie y Draco trataban de consolar a la princesa Melanie.

Y la conmoción tan fuerte hizo que Severus rompiera aguas y con un grito de dolor se pusiera de parto.

***

Cedric estaba sentado junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Bill, los medimagos decían que iba mejorando positivamente.

-¿Sabes tienes a Lucius muy preocupado?

Le comento al pelirrojo, Cedric creía que Bill si lo escuchaba aunque estuviera en coma.

-Y a mi también Bill. Te extraño y me ases falta. Despierta pronto.

Cedric suspiro limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Sabes algo muy tristes? Los médicos le dieron a escoger al rey Thomas entre la vida de Harry o del bebe que este espera y es obvio que su majestad va a elegir la vida de Harry. Este sufrirá mucho cuando reaccione y vea que ya no esta embarazado.

En ese precisamente Bill Weasley empezó a salir del coma.

***

La decisión fue tomaba por Tom y por James, Remus no era capas de elegir entre la vida de su hijo y de su nieto. Él estuvo apunto de perder a Jaime y sabia cuanto dolía y no quería ni imaginarse el sufrimiento de su niño al despertar y ver que ya no había bebe en su vientre.

El medimago llego en ese momento en busca de la respuesta y Tom se la dio.

-La vida de Harry. Ya abra tiempo para mas hijos, ahora lo importante es que mi consorte se salve.-Dijo Tom con el corazón quebrado, pero alguien lo interrumpió..

-No lo haga Rey Thomas.

Todos miraron a la puerta hay estaba un débil Bill sostenido por Cedric. Charlie corrió asía su hermano y ayudo a Cedric con su carga al igual que Blaize.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Pregunto Charlie impresionado de ver a su hermano levantado.

-Empecé a hablarle de lo de Harry y reacciono y quiso venir a hablar con el rey Thomas dijo que vendría arrastrándose por el suelo si no lo traía.

Explico Cedric.

-A reaccionado señor Weasley debería de estar en la cama.

Dijo el medimago pero Bill se lo saco de encima de un empujón y tambaleante se acerco al rey de Slytering, mientras su hermano lo sostenía para que no cayera.

-Si Harry aborta morirá de tristeza.-Le dijo al rey con seguridad.

-Harry no quería al niño.

Dijo Tom débilmente.

-Harry adora al niño yo estaba en el carruaje con el su majestad. Harry sonreía acariciándose el vientre y escogiendo nombres para su pequeño. Dijo que si era un varón se llamaría Remus y si era una niña se llamaría Merope. El iba decidido a pedirle perdón y a decirle que lo amaba y que todo había sido por que extrañaba a sus padres. Pueden darme Veritaserum para que comprueben que no miento.

Dijo Bill mirando lo a los ojos.

Tom se tubo que sentar por que sospechaba que los pies no lo aguantarían, Bill se recostó cansado y fatigado contra su hermano Charlie quien lo agarro con mas firmeza temiendo que se desplomara.

-No puedo elegir, mi hijo y él son lo que más amo en este mundo.

Se lamento Tom.

-Harry morirá si matamos a su bebe, es mi hijo, yo lo lleve en mi vientre, yo lo parí -Dijo Remus de pronto- Y yo lo se.-Concluyo.

-¿Qué asemos?

Pregunto James llevándose una mano a la cara confundido.

-Yo sé que aran.

Todos se voltearon asía la puerta, en ella estaba Merope Gaup de Ribbley la reina madre, la madre de Tom.

-¿De que hablas madre?

Pregunto Tom mirándola esperanzado.

-Lo de tu esposo no fue un accidente. Alguien lo maldijo para que tuviera ese accidente y perdiera a su bebe. Si le practican un aborto Harry nunca tendría mas hijos y tu te verías obligado al divorcio o a elegir un segundo consorte que se convertiría en el primero o la primera al darte un hijo.

-¿Habla enserio madre?

Pregunto Tom impresionado.

-¿Esta diciendo que alguien maldijo a mi hijo?

Pregunto Remus acercándose a la mujer y sus ojos echaban un fuego nunca antes visto en el pasivo y dulce príncipe consorte de Gryffindor.

-Eso digo Remus. Y no permitiré que nadie dañe a Harry lo quiero tanto como a mi propio hijo y amo a mi nieto.

-¿Quién?

La pregunta la hicieron a la misma vez Remus, James y Tom, furiosos y deseando matar a quien había dañado a Harry.

-No lo se. Casi no e estado en el hospital por que desde que me percate de que era una maldición e tratado de averiguar quien fue, si rompemos la maldición tanto Harry como el bebe se salvaran. La maldición es para que uno de los dos muera.

-¿Quien lo maldijo Merope?

Le rogó Remus saber.

-Por mucho que e tratado de averiguarlo no lo sé.

Se lamento la madre de Tom.

-Yo sí.

Susurro Bill fatigado. Todos lo miraron.

-Normalmente un rey o un príncipe consorte lleva a sus guardianes en otra carroza, pero Harry es muy parecido a Lord Remus el siempre nos a tratado a nosotros los Weasley como sus amigos, tal y como Lord Remus trataba y trata a Lord Severus, yo estaba con el en el carruaje y era alguien que no estaba en los planes, el cochero murió como se esperaba, pero yo no y al parecer la persona entro en pánico por que ayer intento matarme cuando quede solo.

Dijo Bill llevándose una mano al pecho se sentía muy fatigado y le dolía el corazón, pero tenia que seguir.

-Os e oído mientras estaba en coma gran parte del tiempo, era desesperante sabia lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero no podía moverme o hablar. Pero cuando aquella mujer me intento matar, dijo algo de que yo era un estorbo que no podía despertar por que la delataría y que el rey Thomas no lo podía saber, que ella seria la reina y daría los herederos al reino. No la conocía pero al parecer Cedric si él entro antes de que ella me matara y dijo su nombre Lady Hermione, luego no recuerdo mas.

Dijo Bill sintiendo que los pies ya no lo sostenían.

-Lady Hermione Granger, es hija de uno de los consejeros te la propusieron como esposa y madre de tus hijos pero cuando escuchaste de Harry no quisiste saber nada del asunto.

Recordó Merope.

-La matare con mis propias manos, por haber lastimado a mi hijo. Sabrá lo que es la furia de un león cuando lastiman a sus cachorros.

Dijo Remus llorando furioso, nadie había visto nunca tan enfadado al príncipe consorte de Gryfifndor. En ese momento Bill perdió la conciencia y el grito de Charlie y Cedric alerto a los demás.

-Atiéndalo imbeciles-ordeno el rey Thomas saliendo de su estupor-Quiero que se le trate como un héroe como su fuera mi misma sangre.-Ordeno.

-Como si fuera parte de la familia real de Gryffindor también.

Ordeno James duramente.

Continuara...


	19. Capítulo 19: Buscando a Hermione

**Capítulo 19: Buscando a Hermione **

-Quieto ahí Severus, no irás a ningún lado.

Dijo Remus con voz firme a su mejor amigo recién parido, quien estaba intentando salir de la cama, ir por su espada y su varita, y conseguir la dirección de la tal Hermione para matarla.

-Esa tipa hechizó al ahijado equivocado, ya verá lo que le haré cuando la coja.

Juró Severus, mientras trataba de sacarse a Sirius, quien no lo dejaba pararse de encima. 

-Tú no harás nada Severus de Black, acabas de dar a luz.

Le dijo Sirius con firmeza.

-Además, no creo que James y yo te dejemos algo cuando encontremos a esa malnacida.

Aseguró Remus. En ese momento Severus dejó de pelear. 

-Oye tú ¿y por qué no están arrancándole la cabeza a esa tipa?

Preguntó Severus confundido.

-Porque alguien del hospital nos oyó y le dio el soplo. Escapó de su casa, al igual que sus padres. Toda la guardia imperial la está buscando.

Explicó Remus.

-¿Y Harry?

Preguntó Sirius.

-Igual, si no encontramos pronto a esa tipa para que rompa la maldición, mi hijo o mi nieto morirán.

Se lamentó Remus apesadumbrado. Severus volvió a intentar levantarse de la cama y esta vez Sirius no se lo impidió. Severus se acercó a su mejor amigo y con la mano puesta en el hombro de este lo llamó.

-Remus -Cuando los ojos dorados de Remus lo miraron le sonrió-No estás solo, todos estamos con ustedes.

Remus sonrió débilmente y ambos se abrazaron.

***

Tom acarició una de las manos pálidas de su inconsciente consorte.

-¿Tú me amas Harry? ¿De verdad me amas? 

Le preguntó al joven que obviamente no le pudo responder.

-Sé que las palabras de Bill eran reales, pero yo necesito oírlas de tus labios, por eso te aseguro por mi vida que romperemos esta maldición, tú y nuestro hijo estarán bien Harry pero tienes que resistir.

Le dijo Tom, besando con cariño los dedos de la mano del inconsciente muchacho que tenía cogida.

***

-Lucius.

Detuvo Cedric de un brazo a su marido, al verlo pasar a toda prisa por los pasillos del hospital.

-¡Cedric!

Exclamó Lucius al verlo, deteniéndose y besándolo rápidamente. Al soltarlo lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Es cierto que Bill despertó?

-Sí, nuestro Bill está despierto.

Le sonrió Cedric.

-Ven, tengo que verlo.

Dijo Lucius, tomando a su consorte de la mano y mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Bill, Lucius le hacía una y mil preguntas de lo que había pasado.

Al entrar a la habitación del pelirrojo, este tenía sus ojos azules abiertos, pues estaba esperando a Cedric, quien había ido a la cafetería por un café.

Al ver a Lucius sonrió radiantemente, y este se acercó a él también con una sonrisa e inclinándose sobre él, lo besó en los labios. Beso que gustoso el pelirrojo correspondió.

-¿Cómo estás, cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien.

Le sonrió el pelirrojo débilmente.

-Encontrarán a Granger y nunca más se acercará a ti o al príncipe consorte.

Le aseguró Lucius.

Cedric se sentó en el borde de la camilla al lado de Bill, tomando la mano de este entre las de él, mientras el pelirrojo le sonreía. 

Lucius miró a Cedric a los ojos y este asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bill, tú no eres un joven fértil, pero Cedric sí. Ya lo habíamos estado hablando, pero el accidente nos convenció de que era la decisión correcta, de esa forma no correrías ningún peligro, a menos que el atrevido que te lastimara se las quisiera ver conmigo.

-Quieren que se sepa que soy vuestro amante.

Creyó adivinar Bill.

Cedric negó, recostando la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-No, queremos que seas de nosotros.

Dijo Cedric. Y ante la mirada confusa del pelirrojo Lucius se aclaró.

-Quiero que seas mi segundo consorte. Cedric es fértil, él me da la descendencia que necesito así que no es necesario que tú también seas fértil. Quiero que te cases en segundas nupcias con ambos, con Cedric y conmigo, aunque en realidad serán tus primeras nupcias y las segundas nuestras.

Le dijo Lucius. Bill estaba en estado catatónico, en shock, y sólo alcanzó a decir.

-¿Nos casamos ya?

Cedric rió cantarinamente y Lucius sonrió.

-No -Dijo levantándose y mirándolo a la cara -Tenemos que preparar la boda, serán tus primeras y únicas nupcias, tendrás una hermosa túnica de boda y haremos un hermoso banquete y una preciosa ceremonia.

Enumeró Cedric emocionado, contagiándole su entusiasmo al pelirrojo que ahora sí tenía una buena razón para recuperarse y salir del hospital, mientras Lucius sonreía complacido de su decisión, nadie nunca más volvería a tocar a uno de sus niños, ni a Cedric, ni a Bill, ambos eran suyos.

***

-Ron, para.

Detuvo Blaize a su pelirrojo amante, quien lucía cansado y con ojeras, pero quien desde que se supiera de la huida de la tal Hermione Granger, se había unido a la búsqueda de la guardia, como sus hermanos mayores los gemelos Fred y George, y no habían parado.

-Tienes que descansar.

-No, cada minuto que yo pierda descansando, será un minuto que Harry y su bebé pierdan de vida.

-Ron, ya no estás en condiciones de seguir. De nada vas a ayudar al príncipe Harry, si te matas de cansancio. Descansa un rato y luego volvemos ambos a la búsqueda.

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado, sabía que Blaize tenía la razón. Sintió de repente un mareo y se sostuvo del brazo de Blaize, quien lo agarró por la cintura.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que tienes razón y debo de descansar un rato.

-Sí, ven, vamos a descansar. 

Dijo Blaize besando los pelirrojos cabellos tan amados para él.

*** 

James platicaba con la guardia real, decepcionado, aún no habían rastros de la maldita que maldijo a su hijo mayor.

Ya habían sido mandados avisos a los reinos cercanos y no tan cercanos, con la orden de capturar a Hermione Granger. Sólo ella podía romper la maldición que le había echado a Harry.

***

-¿Draco, te pasa algo?

Le preguntó Charlie al hermoso rubio, dándole un beso en los labios al asegurarse de que estaban solos en los jardines del hospital. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

Draco sonrió al sentir el beso de Charlie y lo miró a la cara.

-Sabes algo Charlie, no creo que padre se oponga a nuestra relación.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque él ama a Bill, estoy seguro, lo veo en sus ojos cuando menciona a tu hermano mayor. 

-Pero Cedric... 

-Cedric también lo ama.

Dijo completamente seguro Draco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso amor?

-No lo sé, un sexto sentido quizás, pero estoy completamente seguro. 

Charlie lo abrazó contra su pecho y Draco se acurrucó contra él.

-Bueno, no sé qué decir, pero creo en ti, mi hermoso ángel dorado.

Continuará


	20. Capítulo 20: El plan

En este capitulo la relacion de Charlie Draco es algo que nadie sabe, pero que en realidad todos saben. Lo de Bill con Lucius y cedric es de conosimiento ya de todos y ahora prosedan a leer ^_^

**Capítulo 20: El plan (el presente)**

Merope invocó una reunión para hablar con todos, y ahí estaban, desde Draco, hasta los reyes de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y Bill, entre sus dos prometidos Lucius y Cedric.

Lo curioso era donde se desarrollaba la reunión. Esta se desenvolvía en la habitación de Severus de Black, porque el recién parido consorte del Duque Black, amenazó con salir con todo y bata del hospital, para ir a la reunión con su recién nacida hija, llamada Rebeca, en brazos.

Una vez todos ahí, Merope, la madre de Tom, tomó la palabra.

-Oigan todos, y no quiero interrupciones. Pansy Parkinson, la mejor amiga de Hermione Granger, fue detenida e interrogada - La cara de Merope dejaba claro que más que interrogatorio fue una tortura a lo que fue sometida la nombrada - Después de usar algunos métodos para persuadirla, dijo todo lo que sabía. - La enfermera Cho Chang es aliada de Granger. Ella le iba a practicar el aborto a Harry, segura de que esa sería la decisión de Tom, y de esa forma asegurarse de que Harry quedara estéril. Pero cuando se descubrió el pastel, fue ella la que le dio el soplo a Granger y escaparon juntas.

-¿A dónde?

Fue la pregunta hecha al unísono por Severus y por Remus.

-A las cavernas de los siete dragones.

Ante esas palabras se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La caverna de los siete dragones era llamada así, porque siete dragones moraban en ella. Ofrecían refugio a quien lo pedía y una vez le daban refugio, el que quisiera llegar a la persona en cuestión debía pasar ante los siete dragones.

Pero aunque en total debías pelear con tres dragones y vencerlos, los otros cuatro dragones te sometían a una clase de prueba que debías pasar.

-¿El único modo de romper la maldición es...?

Draco no pudo terminar su pregunta, Merope lo hizo por él.

-Matándola a ella. Sólo así se romperá la maldición.

-Yo iré a la cueva de los siete dragones.

Dijo Remus de pronto firmemente.

-Y yo.

Soltó su hija Melanie.

-Yo también.

Soltó Jaime, el pequeño príncipe heredero de Gryffindor.

-Ustedes tres no van a ningún lado, iré yo.

Dijo James con firmeza a su consorte y a sus otros dos hijos. La mirada que le lanzó Remus a su marido, dejaba muy claro dónde este se podía meter sus palabras.

-Yo también iré.

Dijo Severus con Rebeca en un brazo, y buscando su espada con su mano libre.

-Acabas de parir, tú no vas a ningún lado.

Soltó Sirius agarrando a su temperamental consorte. Pequeñas discusiones interfamiliares se formaron, pues por ejemplo Bill quería ir y de más está decir que Lucius no lo quería dejar ir, ni Molly Weasley.

Ron también quería ir, Blaise ni quería oír nada sobre ese punto. Draco quería ir, pero Charlie no quería que fuera; Charlie quería ir pero Draco no quería que fuera.

Merope juraba que iba a ir, y Tom le juraba que antes la amarraba a una silla del palacio, pero que no iría.

-Iré, y no necesito tu permiso para eso, Blaise Zabini.

Soltó Ron fuera de sus casillas.

-NO irás, soy tu prometido y no te lo permitiré.

Le juró Blaise. Ron se volteó sorprendido hacia sus padres.

-Es cierto.

Sonrió Molly. Ron se volteó hacia Blaise, dividido entre pegarle y besarle, pero optó por lo segundo, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo y peleando.

En media hora se llegó a un acuerdo entre los contendientes.

Merope, quien accedió a no ir, decidió oír a cada uno, y su motivo para ir.

-Son mi esposo y mi hijo los que están en peligro. Si yo muero, Harry será el rey hasta que mi hijo sea mayor de edad, no se hable más.

Dijo Tom y pareció tan regio como esos reyes valientes de antaño, que todos lo miraron con respeto.

-Son mi primogénito y mi nieto, Remus y yo le dimos la vida, no permitiremos que una zorra se la quite. - Dijo James. Remus asintió. - Si he de morir a cambio de la vida de mi hijo y mi nieto que así sea, Gryffindor queda en buenas manos, en las de mi consorte, con la ayuda de Sirius y Severus. - Declaró James abrazando a Remus contra sí, Remus asintió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sirius sonrió mirando a Severus a los ojos, este asintió con una sonrisa llena de amor. Sirius se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, antes de inclinarse sobre su pequeña recién nacida y besarla en la frente.

-Cuida a tu pa' Rebeca.

Le dijo a su bebé.

-Temo que Gryffindor quedará en manos de Remus con la ayuda de Severus y Frank, porque yo iré con ustedes. Yo y Severus bautizamos a Harry. Harry nació en medio de nuestra boda. Nadie nos lo arrebatará jamás.

Dijo Sirius con sinceridad y cariño hacia su ahijado. Severus asintió mirándolo con una pequeña y traviesa lágrima en sus ojos.

-Yo también iré. He estado con Harry desde que éramos unos críos. - Dijo Ron dando un paso adelante con Blaise, ambos tomados de las manos - Jamás nos trató a mí o a mis hermanos como sus sirvientes, se sentaba a comer a la misma mesa que nosotros, jugaba con nosotros y nos trataba como sus iguales. Es mi mejor amigo y los amigos jamás se abandonan. - Los ojos de Ron estaban aguados mientras hablaba pero no lloró y su voz no vaciló.

-Y yo iré con Ron - Dijo Blaise - Además de cuidar a mi prometido, en el corto tiempo que he conocido a Harry, lo he llegado a querer de verdad.

-Nosotros también iremos, y es por la misma razón que irá Ron.

Dijeron los gemelos Weasley. Charlie y Draco se miraron a los ojos. De los ojos de Draco salió una lágrima, temeroso por el futuro de su pelirrojo. Charlie le limpió la lágrima con suavidad, regalándole una tierna caricia en la mejilla. Draco asintió, Charlie le sonrió.

-Yo también iré. Estudié para cazadragones y soy un experto en el tema, a lo mejor os puedo servir de ayuda.

Dijo Charlie.

-Yo también iré. Harry no es sólo el mejor amigo de mis dos amores - Dijo Lucius Malfoy - Es también mi príncipe, y un chico al que realmente he llegado a querer como a un hijo.

Pero Tom negó.

-Te necesito aquí, Lucius. Alguien tiene que encargarse de proteger a Slytherin mientras yo no esté aquí. Tú te quedarás, velarás de Slytherin, y te encargo lo más importante en mi vida, mi consorte Harry.

Dijo Tom.

-Y a nuestros amados.

Añadió James. Lucius asintió.

-Lo haré, os los juro, los cuidaré con mi propia vida.

Merope miró a todos orgullosa de ellos, de sus palabras y del amor que demostraban por Harry.

-Entonces está decidido - Sonrió la reina madre - Irá mi hijo Tom, el rey James de Gryffindor, el Duque Sirius, Ron, Lord Blaise, los gemelos Weasley y Charlie.

Los mencionados asintieron.

-Bien, que así sea.

Dijo Merope.

-Partiremos al alba.

Decidió Tom. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Entonces sólo me queda desearles suerte, y que por favor, salven a mi hijo.

Les pidió Remus con el corazón acongojado. James lo abrazó y le besó la frente. Tom se acercó al adorado pa' de su consorte, y tomándolo delicadamente de las manos, le sonrió.

-Por mi alma te juro que mientras me quede un hálito de aliento en el cuerpo, lucharé por salvar a Harry.

Remus le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias por amarlo.

Le susurró el príncipe consorte de Gryffindor y Tom sonrió sabiendo que se refería a amar a Harry.

Merope volvió a hablar.

-Mientras ustedes estén en las cavernas de los siete dragones, nosotros haremos un escudo mágico, para ayudar a Harry a sostener a su bebé y que esté estabilizado, pero no tarden porque el tiempo está en nuestra contra.

Les recordó la hermosa mujer.

Continuará....


	21. Capítulo 21:Los siete dragones 1ra parte

**Capítulo 21: Los siete dragones, primera parte (presente)**

Charlie encabezaba el grupo dirigiéndolos desde que bajaran de los caballos, hacía unos diez minutos, y al fin estaban a la entrada de una cueva.

Se miraron todos. Blaise y Ron se tomaron de las manos. Charlie abría la marcha seguido de Tom y cerraba Sirius.

Se internaron en la cueva sin dudarlo. Charlie murmuró un hechizo de dirección, una pequeña bolita de luz apareció de la nada y comenzó a dirigirlos, llegaron hasta otra entrada de la cueva, esta tenía una escalera tallada en piedra, inmensa, que bajaba en forma de espiral. Miraron por un lado hacia abajo pero no se veía el final y era muy oscuro. Charlie tomó una antorcha de la mano de Fred y la arrojó, pero esta se perdió con su pequeña luz en la oscuridad y no vieron el final.

Comenzaron a descender y lo hicieron durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que al mirar hacia arriba no veían el comienzo, y al mirar hacia abajo no veían el final.

Tuvieron que parar a descansar por órdenes de Charlie.

- No podemos parar, cada minuto es crucial para Harry. 

Dijo Tom nada dispuesto a detenerse. Charlie lo miró con respeto pero con firmeza.

- Estamos cansados, de nada nos vale llegar frente al primer dragón si no estamos en condiciones para pelear.

Todos tuvieron que aceptar que Charlie tenía razón, así que descansaron y tomaron de comer lo que traían en sus mochilas.

Luego volvieron a emprender la marcha. Bajaron y bajaron hasta que al fin llegaron a suelo firme, caminaron algunos minutos por un pasillo tan angosto que daba claustrofobia, y los más grandes tenían que inclinarse ligeramente, hasta que al fin salieron de ese sofocante pasillo de roca a una sala de piedra enorme de techos altísimos, y a su paso las antorchas del lugar se encendieron.

Vieron una enorme puerta de más de cinco metros de altura de madera mágica.

Todos miraron la puerta. Fue Charlie quien habló.

- Bienvenidos a la cueva de los siete dragones.

Susurró. James y Tom fueron los primeros que caminaron, los demás los siguieron y al tocar la puerta esta se abrió.

Caminaron una media hora y al fin salieron a una enorme bóveda, llena de tesoros. Y sobre la montaña más grande de oro, un dragón lleno de pinchos por todos lados y de aspecto fiero.

- Un colacuerno, su cola es tan peligrosa como sus garras, su aliento de fuego y sus potentes dientes.

Les susurró Charlie mientras permanecían ocultos detrás de una montaña de tesoros.

- ¿Cómo lo enfrentamos?

Preguntó James también en susurros.

- Cuatro deben enfrentarlos y otros cuatro lanzarle hechizos aturdidores, e incluso mortales, será la única forma de someter a esa bestia, su piel rechaza los hechizos y las flechas, no es fácil enfrentarlo.

Les advirtió Charlie.

- Blaise, Ron, Charlie y Sirius se encargaran de la magia. - Dijo Tom - James, Fred, George y yo pelearemos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los primeros cuatro apretaron con fuerza sus varitas, sacándolas de sus chaquetas, los cuatro últimos tomaron sus armas. Fred y George tenían arcos y flechas envenenadas con veneno de víbora reina, Tom y James tenían espadas en una mano y hachas en la otra.

- Griten, alboroten, así lo confunden y no se puede centrar sólo en uno.

Les advirtió Charlie.

Asentimiento general, todos respiraron hondo y salieron a la carga.

**Primer Dragón**

Gritando como los antiguos guerreros del bosque, Blaise, Ron, Charle y Sirius saltaron lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra sobre el dragón. Hasta hechizos de cosquillas, usaban todo lo que se les ocurría.

Mientras, James y Tom, espadas y hachas, trataban de lastimar al dragón, cosa difícil teniendo que esquivar su fuego y su cola además de sus garras. Fred y George estaban parados sobre un montículo de oro, disparando sus flechas estratégicamente.

Pronto el dragón no sabía a quiénes atacar, pero logró acorralar en su locura a Ron. Fue un angustioso segundo, Ron perdió su varita, de las bocas de Sirius, Charlie y Blaise salieron maldiciones mortales, mientras James y Tom se arrojaban sobre el dragón, con la espada dirigida hacia el corazón desprotegido y Fred, sacando su espada de un brinco, se encaramaba sobre el lomo del dragón acuchillándolo, mientras George daba un salto con su arco y flecha, y un tiro certero desde el aire, clavó dos de sus flechas envenenadas en los ojos del dragón, mientras él caía sobre Ron empujándolo sobre el suelo.

Los hechizos mortales, más las puñaladas en el corazón de los dos reyes, hirieron mortalmente al dragón, quien soltó un rugido y una bocanada de fuego.

Todos saltaron hacia tras, George y Ron, que se levantaban, se volvieron a tirar al suelo. El dragón se tambaleó y cayó muerto, pero al caer su cola se levantó en el aire y mientras descendía a toda velocidad sobre la cabeza de Ron que se había vuelto a incorporar, George lo empujó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y uno de los cuernos se clavó en su brazo arrancándole un grito de dolor, pues perforó el hueso.

Todos corrieron hacia el pelirrojo.

- Esto te dolerá.

Se lamentó Charlie, George se aferró con su brazo sano a Fred, quien lo abrazaba contra su pecho, y el cuerno fue extraído dolorosamente de su brazo. Gritó de dolor el pelirrojo, mientras con equipo de primeros auxilios y magia los demás paraban el sangrado, tratando de limpiar y vendar la herida.

Un tosco vendaje y una poción para el dolor, que Sirius llevaba consigo y le había dado Severus.

No hubo tiempo para más, no hubo tiempo para un mejor trato, había que seguir.

George estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre, pero abrazó a su hermanito pequeño y se levantó con firmeza para seguir el camino.

Y así el gran colacuerno, aquel dragón que nadie logró superar jamás cuando elegía un protegido, (en este caso Hermione) fue vencido. Nadie había llegado más allá del colacuerno, así que no sabían a qué se atenían.

Charlie, James y Tom abrían el camino, lo seguían Fred y Ron, quienes estaban a cada lado de George que estaba en el medio de ellos, y cerraban el camino Sirius y Blaise.

**Segundo Dragón**

Y así llegaron al segundo dragón, un impresionante dragón negro de ojos rojos. Este los miró tranquilamente desde su altar de oro.

- Para pasar esta estancia deberéis dar un tributo de oro y acertar un acertijo.

Dijo el dragón con una voz que parecía aburrida. James extrajo un saco de oro de su mochila y arrojó el oro a los pies del dragón.

- Bien, todos tienen una oportunidad para adivinar, pero cada uno que fracase morirá. - Advirtió el dragón - _Voz celestial, milagro de luz, renáceme de la sombra y conforta mi luz._

Todos quedaron pensativos y cavilando.

- Señor Dragón - Llamó Ron tímidamente y casi gritó cunado esos ojos rojos lo miraron.

- ¿Qué mozuelo?

Preguntó en ese tono aburrido de él. 

- ¿Podría repetir el acertijo?

El dragón pareció pensárselo.

- Sólo una vez más. Aquí va: _Voz celestial, milagro de luz, renáceme de la sombra y conforta mi luz._

Todos se miraron, nadie tenía idea. Estaban muy nerviosos y cansados para poder concentrarse.

Ron tomó aire y se adelantó un paso, Blaise trató de detenerlo, pero Ron lo esquivó con agilidad y se plantó delante del dragón.

- Es un fénix, la respuesta es el fénix.

El dragón extendió sus alas poderosamente y levantó el vuelo, y a la vista quedó una trampilla que daba a un pasadizo subterráneo.

- Muy inteligente, prueba superada, pueden pasar. 

**Tercer dragón**

Todos respiraron nuevamente aliviados y entraron por aquella escalera subterránea, que descendió varios minutos hasta suelo firme, y salieron a un salón que parecía un bosque, hadas revoloteaban de un lado para otro, una pequeña cascada una luz azulina y un tranquilo dragón a un lado del lago de la pequeña cascada. El dragón abrió sus ojos y los miró, sus ojos chinita parecían impresionados.

- Ustedes no son protegidos, pues no pidieron protección al colacuerno y han llegado hasta aquí - Dijo pensativo - Son los primeros humanos en llegar tan lejos.

Todos miraron extrañados al dragón, este acomodó su cabeza entre sus patas y los miró fijamente.

- Como verán de este salón no hay salida, y el único modo de llegar al cuarto dragón, es cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en lo que realmente sienten y por qué razón están aquí, si sus sentimientos son sinceros les llevaré hacia arriba, donde sus ojitos humanos por la altura no pueden ver que hay una entrada, para seguir, mas si sus sentimientos no son puros, les mataré.

Todos cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en lo que sentían, todos recordaron a Harry, sonrisas en los labios y lagrimillas escapando de los ojos cerrados, las garras del dragón se cerraron en torno a ellos, por turnos, pero tan concentrados estaban en sus sentimientos que no lo sintieron y fueron elevados hasta arriba. Una vez llegaban a la parte de arriba y eran depositados en la entrada en forma de arco, todos abrían los ojos, y al mirar hacia abajo aquel bosquecillo que parecía una diminuta mancha; desde la altura en que estaban sentían vértigo.

Todos llegaron arriba, el último en ser transportado fue Blaise. Charlie miró al dragón agradecido y no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo le dan a alguien refugio aquí?

- Oro, le dan oro al colacuerno y él decide si le da refugio o no.

Fue la sencilla respuesta del tercer dragón, antes de alejarse planeando hacia su bosque.

**Cuarto Dragón **

Se alejaron del borde de la entrada en forma de arco y caminaron, el camino cada vez se hacía más angosto hasta que tuvieron que caminar en fila india, luego se ensanchó un poco más permitiéndoles caminar de a dos, pero era muy oscuro, sólo las luces de sus varitas alumbraban, pues las antorchas las habían perdido con el colacuerno.

Al rato comenzaron a ver una luz azulina, corrieron y salieron a un bosquecillo, como el del tercer dragón, pero el dragón que habitaba en este era mucho más hermoso, blanco de ojos azules.

- Un Dragón Blanco oji-azul - Susurró Charlie embobado - Las leyendas dicen que una vez fueron humanos.

George, que una vez en un misterioso libro que encontró en la biblioteca de Gryffindor leyó una leyenda de esos dragones, palideció. Ese libro desapareció luego que él lo leyó, pero aún lo recordaba.

El dragón los miró con tranquilidad, con soberbia.

- Han llegado lejos, aquí no hay prueba, aquí no hay acertijo, aquí no hay pelea, pueden pasar - Dijo el dragón blanco de ojos azules. Todos lo miraron confundidos y sorprendidos - Pero - Los ojos del dragón brillaron - Aquí tendréis que hacer un sacrificio, uno de ustedes debe quedar aquí, conmigo, para siempre, mientras los otros siguen. Nadie nunca había llegado antes hasta aquí. Son los que más lejos han llegado, así que decidan quién queda junto a mí y quiénes siguen, porque vuelta atrás ya no hay, es eso o la muerte.

Charlie, Tom, Sirius, James, llevaron sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus armas, pero la voz de George los detuvo.

- Yo quedaré aquí.

- No.

Gritaron Ron, Charlie y Fred.

- No hay de otra, no hay marcha atrás y el tiempo se le acaba a Harry.

- Pero...

- Mírenme, no puedo pelear, ese colacuerno me dejó hecho polvo, soy el que menos utilidad tiene. Pronto tendremos que pelear con un tercer dragón y moriré en ese combate porque no me puedo defender con este brazo, soy arquero y no puedo disparar. Además de que sólo sería una carga porque estarían más preocupados por mí que por otra cosa.

Era cierto, pero aún así no querían dejar atrás al joven pelirrojo. Mucha pelea, gritos, lágrimas y argumentos hicieron falta para que, entre lágrimas, partieran mientras George se quedaba parado junto al dragón con la barbilla bien alta.

Ron corrió a sus brazos cuando se alejaban y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Volveremos por ti.

Le juró Fred al oído abrazándolo después de haber corrido hacia él. Los cuatro pelirrojos se despidieron. George los vio alejarse hasta que ya no fueron visibles para sus ojos humanos y se desplomó al suelo, porque los pies no lo sostenían más, levantó sus ojos y miró al dragón blanco de ojos azules frente a él.

- En un diario negro que encontré en la biblioteca hace muchos años - Dijo el pelirrojo - Un diario que desapareció poco después de haber llegado a mis manos, hablaba de una prueba a la que los dragones blancos de ojos azules sometían a los grupos de humanos que se cruzaban en su camino. Sacrificio se llamaba. Y lo hacían porque los dragones blancos de ojos azules, eran seres mágicos, capaces de tener cuerpos de dragones y cuerpos de humanos, porque descendían de humanos. Porque eran humanos inmortales. Y sé que es cierto, así que muéstrate. - Ordenó el pelirrojo con voz firme a pesar del terror que sentía, pues sabía cuál era la verdadera prueba del sacrificio.

Una potente luz rodeó al dragón, cuando esta se desvaneció, en su lugar había un hermoso ser humano vestido de blanco. Un ser humano blanco de ojos azules como los del dragón.

- Eres un humano inteligente, pero yo no soy un humano, soy un dragón, con forma humana niño y me alegro que sepas la verdadera prueba, así me ahorras trabajo.

George retrocedió ante esa hermosa y aterrante visión frente a él.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Llámame Rodolphus. 

Dijo el dragón blanco de ojos azules tomándolo del cabello rojo y haciéndolo mirar a los ojos.

George gimió de terror y el oji-azul sonrió sádicamente. 

**Continuará... **


	22. Capitulo 22:Los siete dragones 2da parte

**Capitulo 22: Los siete dragones, Segunda parte (El presente)**

**Quinto dragón**

Fred, Ron, Charlie y los demás llegaron al quinto dragón muy desanimados, por el sacrificio de George.

Fue Blaize el que los hizo reaccionar a todos.

-Óiganme bien, George se sacrifico para que pudiéramos seguir adelante, pero de esta forma no llegaremos a ningún lado y perderemos en la próxima prueba y George se Habrá sacrificado en vano, así que arriba el animo, que a el también lo salvaremos.

Las palabras de Blaize eran verdaderas y todos lo sabían, así que al llegar al quinto dragón, lo hicieron decididos y con firmeza en nombre de George.

Y el quinto dragón que los esperaba era un muy mal humorado Bola de fuego, que nada mas verlo trato de roztisarlos. Pero los rápidos reflejos de Tom y James les salvaron el pescuezo. Pues Tom convoco un escudo que los protegió de las llamas, mientras que James había empujado a Ron detrás de una piedra tras la que se protegieron de las llamas.

Estaba claro que el pendenciero dragón quería pelea y para los 7 magos que les hacia falta un modo de sacarse la frustración este era el modo perfecto. Todos se arrojaron al combate con una ferocidad letal.

Hechizos mortales y con todo, ataques de espadas y flechas salían de todos.

El dragón callo fulminado ante aquel derecho de rabia y fuerza que apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Y alrededor de el quedaban siete hombre, agitados pero ahora mas calmados. Nadie comento nada. Se irguieron se secaron el sudor de la frente y siguieron adelante.

**El sexto dragón**

El sexto dragón y su prueba era una que ellos no se esperaban y que seria mas fuerte que ninguna que ellos hubieran soportado, pues este era un dragón atormentador.

Los dragones atormentadores, eran criaturas taimadas, que jugaban con tu mente para poder vencerte.

Cuando Fred, Charlie, Ron, Tom, James y Sirius entraron a la cueva, fueron recibidos por una oscuridad devoradora y aunque trataban de iluminar con sus varitas todo era demasiado oscuro.

-¿Que sucede?

Pregunto Blaize confundido y la sangre se le congelo en las venas al oír a Ron gritar. En esa oscuridad era imposible saber donde estaba Ron y los magos empezaban a desesperar.

Lo que no sabían es que Ron había gritado, pues se había quedado congelado ante la araña de mas de cuatro metros frente a el. Las arañas representaban el mayor miedo de Ron y el pobre había quedado congelado temblando de miedo. Lo que ron no sabia era que la araña era en realidad una ilusión creada por el dragón que utilizaba su peor miedo contra el.

Mientras Ron quedaba aterrado y congelado ante la ilusión de la araña. A Blaize también se le presento una ilusión, Ronald, desangrándose en el suelo. A Blaize el corazón lo abandono en estado cata tónico, mientras caía de rodillas junto a la ilusión del cuerpo de Ron.

Y no solo Blaize y Ron se enfrentaban a sus peores miedos, si no que lo hacían todos. Fred en su ilusión oyó los gritos de George rogándole ayuda y el gemelo corría desesperado sin ver nada, tratando de llegar a los gritos de su hermano, sin saber que se dirigía a un poso.

Charlie se veía siendo separado de Draco y obligado a ver como este se casaba con una persona que la hacia sufrir y era desgraciado.

James tenía los ojos abiertos grandemente, frente suyo, veía el futuro, Remus se había suicidado, colgándose después de la muerte de Harry.

Tom se veía a si mismo como una ilusión casado con Hermione, riéndose de Harry quien había perdido a el hijo de ambos y era estéril. Tom negaba en shock le daba asco y náusea aquella visión y el ver a Harry llorar en ella sin el poder ayudarlo era mas de lo que podía soportar.

Sirius por su parte se veía así mismo muerto… por el supuesto amante de Severus, quien le decía que lo odiaba que no lo amaba y que mataría a sus hijos y a todo lo que llevara su sangre. Y a Sirius se le rompía el alma al ver que su amado no lo amaba.

Fue Ron quien lo descubrió todo. Estaba aterrado y hasta los pelos de la cabeza le temblaban, pero, recordó a Harry, recordó, que una vez de pequeños en el Castillo de Gryffindor, el había gritado aterrado ante una tarántula, Harry la había matado al patearla lejos de el, pero la tarántula lo había picado y aunque no fue ni era mortal, el pobre Harry estuvo con fiebre y el pie hinchado y dolorido donde había sido mordido, Ron se había sentido horriblemente culpable y recordó como Harry lo había animado bromeando y restándole importancia

Ese recuerdo le infundió valor a Ron, quien como un buen grito alzo su varita con firmeza hacia la araña.

-Ni siquiera tu, bestia peluda, evitaras que salve a mi mejor amigo.

Y el joven pelirrojo ataco y fue entonces que la ilusión se rompió y lo noto.

Ron se dio cuenta que a su alrededor todos estaban atrapados en ilusiones a pesar de no poderlos ver.

-REACCIONEN ESTAN VIENDO ILUCIONES, NADA ES REAL!

Grito el pelirrojo león con todo su corazón.

La voz llego a todos, que reaccionaron y como si se vieran y de acuerdo mutuo, alzaron sus varitas a la vez y gritaron:

-!LUMUZ SOLEM!

Y las ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando pareció que el sol llenaba el lugar por causa de los potentes hechizos de luz.

Fred dio un salto hacia tras al verse al borde de un profundo poso al que había estado apunto de caer en su carrera.

Todos miraron agradecidos a Ron.

El dragón atormentador, al notar que habían escapado de sus ilusiones, perdió interés en ellos, y se acostó a dormir, por lo que los magos se apresuraron a escapar de ahí a toda prisa.

**El séptimo dragón**

Todos los magos estaban alerta al llegar al séptimo dragón, que era en realidad una dragona. Y una muy Hermosa, dorada y lo mejor simpático.

La dragona los miro con calma.

-Mi misión no es ponerles ninguna prueba, si han llegado aquí las superaron todas, ahora podéis pasar, detrás de esa puerta se encuentra quienes buscan, pero os abierto que, tengan cuidado.

Sirius no aguanto la curiosidad y pregunto.

-Y entonces para que estas aquí.

-Pronto lo sabrá Duque Black.

Dijo la dragona echándose a un lado y demostrando una puerta. Aun alerta pues a ninguno se confiaba se dirigieron a la puerta, pero la dragona no hizo nada y abrieron las dos enormes puertas entre James y Tom, Sirius fue el primero que entro, para a continuación ahogar un gemido, al sentir algo punzante en su estomago.

Era una flecha, ninguno jamás se espero que Hermione Granger y su cómplice estuvieran armados.

***

Mientras en el reino de Slytering, Severus que cargaba a Rebecca, de pronto sintió una horrible punzada en su corazón, mientras su bebe rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Sirius.

Susurro Severus llevándose una mano al corazón.

***

Mientras volviendo a la cueva de los siete dragones, todos saltaron a los lados, mientras Fred se arrojaba sobre Sirius conjurando un escudo protector.

Y esto era mas de lo que soportaban los agraviados Tom y James, quienes desechando todas las leyes de seguridad salieron de sus escondites y sacando sus espadas, pues querían matar a aquellas dos con sus armas y no con hechizos se dirigieron hacia ellas. Las mujeres cargaron de nuevo los arcos, pero Blaize y Ron aprovechando que estaban distraídas con Tom y James, alzaron sus varitas y con un expelliarmus las desarmaron y apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, Hermione y Cho cuando se vieron con la espada emblema de Gryffindor y la de Slytering clavada en las entrañas.

James saco la espada de las entrañas de Cho y la miro con odio.

-Esto es por haber atentado contra mi hijo y mi nieto.

Y a sangre fría volvió a clavarle la espada de Gryffindor esta vez en el corazón.

Mientras Tom también había sacado la espada de Slytering del vientre de Hermione, quien trataba con sus manos de parar la hemorragia.

-Lamentaras haber atentado contra mi esposo y mi hijo-Le juro y con un excelente golpe de espada, la cabeza de Granger rodó por el suelo.

(NA: *-* AL FIN LA MATE ^^)

Observaron los dos cuerpos en el suelo antes de correr hacia Sirius, quien era atendido por Charlie, el cual, indicándole a Fred que lo agarrara le sacaba la flecha del vientre y con su varita hacia lo mejor posible pro detener la hemorragia.

La dragona se acerco a ellos, todos alzaron sus varitas en guardia, incluso un herido Sirius pero la dragona no hizo ademán de atacar.

-Esta es mi misión....-Y de su boca salio una llama de fuego imprevista que los envolvió-Vuelvan a casa valientes magos.

Mientras los magos que no habían tenido tiempo a reaccionar abrían los ojos asombrados para verse en el hospital.

Charlie, Fred, Ron y Blaize quedaron con Sirius, por que al notar donde estaban James y Tom se habían levanto y corrido como dos balas al cuarto de Harry entraron de golpe y el alma les volvió al cuerpo, pues Harry abría sus ojos en esos momentos y Remus quien se había vuelto sobresaltado hacia la puerta gritaba emocionado al ver a James corriendo a abrasarlo y al hacerlo notando que su hijo había abierto los ojos y miraba a todos lados confundido, lo que produjo que el ojidorado estallara en llanto por la felicidad y el alivio.

Al pobre Severus también le volvió el alma al cuerpo, cuando Draco entro a su recamara del hospital para informarle que habían vuelto y Harry acaba de reaccionar, pero el alma se le volvió a ir del susto cuando supo que Sirius estaba herido.

**Continuara....**


End file.
